SING !
by Ami-lch
Summary: " Là, à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme chantait. Doucement, délicatement. Le souffle d'une intimité volée. Le blond se sentit immédiatement coupable, mais… sa voix. Il venait de trouver la voix qui lui manquait. " - Crossover entre le manga Naruto et la série Glee. [NaruSasu]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** « SING ! »

 **Fandom :** Naruto.

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, l'univers provient de la série Glee.

 **Couple :** NaruSasu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Juste quelques mots avant que vous puissiez démarrer la lecture de cette fiction. Pour tout vous avouer, elle date d'il y a longtemps : je l'ai commencé quand je n'étais encore qu'au lycée. A cette époque, le manga Naruto représentait (et représente toujours) mon enfance et j'étais absolument dingue de la série du moment, j'ai nommé Glee. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'idée d'en faire un Crossover m'est venue, mais le voici. Dès années plus tard, en faisant du tri sur mon PC, je suis retombée sur le cadavre de cette fiction laissée à l'abandon. C'est peut-être la nostalgie, mais l'envie de la reprendre et de vous la publier a été plus forte que moi. Alors voilà : je vous présente « SING ! ». Cette fiction sera à coup sûr légère, drôle et nous plongera dans les méandres de l'adolescence, ainsi que nos premiers amours. Je préfère aussi vous prévenir que le contenu est homosexuel, puisque présence de Yaoi (NaruSasu, dans ce cas précis). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« SING ! »**

 ** _Prologue :_**

Ça y est. Ils y étaient. Une année de travail acharné allait bientôt porter ses fruits. Ils y étaient. Ses doigts fermement liés à ceux d'Hinata, il était incapable de baisser les yeux, de tourner la tête. Il se demanda même un instant s'il respirait encore. Il sentait la tension dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Tétanisé. Dans l'attente. Il faisait face à la nuque de Iruka, et au vu de sa posture, il n'en menait sans doute pas plus large que ses élèves. La main d'Hinata tremblait dans la sienne. Son regard se tourna, tel un automate, vers les juges qui entraient sur scène sous des applaudissements mesurés. Ses yeux cobalts croisèrent les yeux sombres de leur principal concurrent, Itachi Uchiha. Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait au coin des lèvres lui donna des envies de meurtre, qu'il contint en détournant les yeux et en serrant davantage la main de sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas écouté les juges. Il ne savait plus où ils en étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là. Un an. Un an de travail acharné. Il espérait tellement...

« L'école qui remporte cette année le trophée national du Championnat des chorales est... »

Son cœur s'accéléra au point d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il sentit Hinata se raidir à ses côtés, tandis qu'une tension évidente planait au-dessus de ses autres camarades. Un nom. Un nom pour un an. Ils avaient tellement travaillé...

« … la chorale de l'Académie Akatsuki, les Adventi Vox ! »

Les hurlements. Les cris de joie. Il n'avait pas bougé. La pression dans sa main se desserra doucement. Autour de lui, personne n'amorçait le moindre geste. Il vit à peine Iruka sourire tristement, acceptant le trophée de la seconde place. Et Naruto comprit.

Ils avaient perdu.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une impression de déjà-vu

_**Chapitre 1 : Une impression de déjà-vu.**_

« … Naruto ? Oh, Naruto ! Redescend sur terre ! »

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec ses céréales lorsque Iruka lui assena une pichenette sur le front. Il recracha la cuillère en métal qu'il abandonna dans son bol, tandis que ses yeux fatigués se levaient vers son tuteur depuis maintenant onze ans.

« Tu disais ? », demanda-t-il poliment, avouant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot qu'avait pu prononcer l'adulte en face de lui.

Iruka soupira un instant, et observa l'adolescent (pouvait-on encore le nommer ainsi ? Les années étaient passées beaucoup trop vite...) qui semblait s'être transformé en statue devant son petit déjeuner.

« Toi, tu t'es encore couché tard... », déclara-t-il avec un soupir de découragement, « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, hier, hein ? »

« Ça va, je ne suis pas non plus en train de dormir sur la table ! » répliqua Naruto, avec un large sourire.

Le brun réprima un léger rire, n'osant pas lui dire que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans la cuisine pour prendre son café. Il prit sa tasse entre ses mains, sirotant le liquide encore fumant du bout des lèvres, ses yeux sombres balayant leur espace de vie. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Naruto avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, mais Iruka ne regrettait pas. La décision qu'il avait prise de devenir le tuteur de ce garçon était sans doute sa plus grande réussite, même si encore aujourd'hui, le jeune homme lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs !

« Tu as passé tes vacances à te coucher tard. Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué ce matin. Tu n'as pas le bon rythme, jeune homme. » remarqua le brun, tandis que Naruto baillait aux corneilles, enfournant une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales dans sa bouche.

« C'est la rentrée, et alors ? », soupira le blond, « Ce n'est pas comme si on allait faire quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui. On va s'asseoir, les profs vont se présenter, expliquer le programme de l'année, les enjeux du cours, et au moment où ils vont vouloir commencer à travailler, les cours vont se terminer. T'inquiète, je me coucherais plus tôt ce soir ! »

Iruka leva ses yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il lui était impossible de faire changer d'avis sa pupille. Quand Naruto s'était mis quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa route ! Et là, manifestement, le blond avait choisi de prolonger ses vacances d'une journée, bien qu'endormis derrière sa table au lycée.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? J'accueille les premières années à 9h. » demanda le brun.

« Nan, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais prendre le bus ! J'ai promis à Kiba qu'on se retrouverait à l'arrêt », déclara Naruto, alors qu'il débarrassait enfin sa tablée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, avant d'écarquiller ses yeux bleus. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait rater ce fameux car. Il attrapa en vitesse le blouson rouge et blanc de l'équipe de basket du lycée Konoha, dans laquelle il était attaquant depuis déjà deux ans, récupérant son sac à la volée. Iruka observa ce remue-ménage avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils, quand il se souvint de la question qu'il lui avait posé, alors que ce dernier s'endormait presque sur la table :

« Naruto, attend ! Tu comptes t'inscrire à la chorale cette année ? »

Naruto s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, la main posée sur la poignée. La chorale, oui. Il n'y avait pas pensé pendant deux mois. Il avait passé sous silence ce désastre et avait sagement rangé sa rancœur dans un tiroir, avec les partitions. Il était encore amer en évoquant leur défaite, qu'il considérait comme injustifiée. L'Académie Akatsuki avait tellement plus de budget, de possibilités... Une école privée subventionnée par des sponsors dans les matières artistiques étaient bien évidemment favorisée face à un lycée publique paumé comme le lycée Konoha. Encore aujourd'hui, Naruto n'acceptait pas d'avoir vu le trophée de la première place leur passer sous le nez. Aussi, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son tuteur, c'est avec une détermination sans faille qu'il déclara :

« Évidemment ! C'est ma dernière année au lycée, je refuse de partir sans avoir gagné ce fichu trophée ! »

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la chorale pendant les vacances, sachant pertinemment comment fonctionnait le jeune homme. Mais il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il refuse de retenter l'expérience.

« On se voit ce soir dans la salle de musique, dans ce cas. » déclara-t-il.

Naruto lui sourit, avant de lui adresser un geste de la main et de quitter la maison. En réajustant son blouson, Naruto se promit de tout faire pour gagner ce trophée, au moins pour Iruka. C'est lui qui avait décidé de reprendre le poste d'enseignant à la chorale afin de favoriser l'étude de l'art dans les écoles et donner une bonne leçon à tous ceux qui prônait son inutilité. Et il devait bien l'admettre : les meilleurs souvenirs de ses premières années lycée étaient essentiellement composés des entraînements de leur petit groupe. Cette année, il avait la ferme intention de remporter le Championnat. Pour Iruka.

« Regardez qui voilà, si ce n'est pas le célèbre attaquant des Tigers ! »

La voix de son meilleur ami le ramena à lui, et un large sourire s'imprima sur son visage. Kiba se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui, adossé contre l'abribus, un sourire presque canin plaqué sur ses lèvres. Le blond bondit, entoura ses bras autours des larges épaules de son ami qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Deux mois, Kiba, merde ! La prochaine fois que tu pars en mission humanitaire, reviens au moins une semaine avant la reprise des cours ! », s'exclama le blond, assenant un coup dans l'épaule du brun, qui ne tarda pas à faire la même chose.

« Bah alors, mauviette, je t'ai manqué ? »

« Et comment ! Je n'avais personne à humilier sur le terrain de tout l'été ! », déclara Naruto, d'un ton volontairement dédaigneux.

« Dit donc, la Castafiore, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Capitaine ? », répliqua Kiba, en haussant un sourcil, malgré son large sourire.

« Capitaine, Capitaine... Le coach Hatake devait avoir une poussière dans l'œil quand il t'a choisi ! »

« Tu es juste jaloux, blondinette ! »

Naruto se contenta de rire à gorge déployée, s'inclinant de manière grotesque devant son meilleur ami. Ils entretenaient une amitié soudée, même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme deux gamins, l'un se moquant des performances vocales du blond, tandis que l'autre mettait en doute les capacités de meneur du brun. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux basketteurs étaient amis depuis l'enfance, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Le bus arriva à cet instant, forçant les deux lycéens à se frayer un passage parmi les autres étudiants. Ils agrippèrent la barre d'une main, et essayèrent de conserver leur équilibre, jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Hinata ? », demanda le brun.

« Oui, elle va bien. Elle avait hâte de reprendre les cours, tu sais ô combien elle aime les vacances avec sa famille ! », déclara Naruto, arrachant un petit rire à Kiba qui savait que la brune avait toujours eu des rapports compliqués avec son père.

« J'imagine, oui ! Ino n'a pas arrêté de me harceler durant toutes les vacances. »

« Vous êtes toujours ensemble alors ? Malgré tes deux mois à l'autre bout du monde ? »

« Il faut croire que oui ! Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi collante. » s'exclama le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, poussant Naruto à rire à son tour. « Tu sais, je suis vraiment déçu ! J'avais parié avec Shino que tu sortirais avec Sakura cet été. J'ai perdu du fric à cause de toi ! »

« Kiba, tu sais bien que je n'ai plus le béguin pour Sakura depuis le collège ! Arrête de claquer ton fric dans ma vie sentimentale, mec, tu vas te ruiner. », déclara le blond, tandis qu'il se faufilait entre les étudiants, leur bus venant d'arriver à l'endroit souhaité.

Le lycée Konoha semblait reprendre vie après deux mois de désertion. Naruto observa le bâtiment avec un léger sourire, plutôt heureux de reprendre les cours, malgré ses notes parfois pitoyables... En réalité, c'étaient les activités extra-scolaires liées au lycée qui lui manquait le plus. Son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage, il salua les membres de l'équipe de basket qui se présentaient à lui. Il remarqua avec amusement que Sakura et Ino portaient déjà leur uniforme des Cheerleaders, et qu'elles étaient sans doute en train de se disputer (pour la énième fois...) afin de savoir qui occuperait le poste de Capitaine. La rose lui témoigna un large sourire, tandis que la blonde se contenta puérilement de l'ignorer, se tournant uniquement vers son petit-ami, qu'elle embrassa avec la passion dévorante d'un amour d'adolescent. Naruto leva un sourcil, dépassé par le comportement de Ino qui n'avait jamais pu le supporter, et se contenta de se tourner vers Sakura, qui lui souriait toujours.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Naruto ? », demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Impec' ! Mais je suis content de revenir ici. Les entraînements de basket m'ont manqué et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de reprendre la chorale. »

A ce mot, Kiba quitta les lèvres de sa petite-amie, se tournant en catastrophe vers son meilleur ami, comme si sa vie en dépendait !

« Naru, déconne pas ! La chorale, ça allait bien l'année dernière pour faire plaisir à ton tuteur, mais tu ne vas tout de même pas y retourner cette année ! Ça craint !

« Oh, boule de poils, c'est quoi ton problème ? », l'interrompit Sakura, les bras croisées, « C'est parce qu'on n'a pas remporté le Championnat, c'est ça ? Tu considères que chanter ne sers à rien ? Je te rappelle que ta copine fait aussi partie de la chorale-... »

« Seulement en tant que choriste, et parce que tu m'as supplié de le faire ! Vous n'étiez pas assez nombreux pour participer à la compétition... », souligna Ino, l'air absent, tandis qu'elle refaisait son éternelle queue de cheval en s'observant dans le miroir qu'elle avait accroché à l'intérieur de son casier.

« … Peut-être qu'on a dû ramener du monde pour concourir, mais la chorale ne craint absolument pas, compris Inuzuka ?! », s'exclama le rose, en envoyant un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie, qui haussa simplement les épaules en signe d'innocence.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, en voyant bien que Naruto se rangeait du côté de Sakura. Il n'avait jamais compris la soudaine passion de son meilleur ami pour la chanson. Il savait, depuis gamin, que le blond jouait de la guitare, mais de là à pousser la chansonnette dans le cadre de compétitions nationales... Il avait d'abord cru que c'était pour faire plaisir à Iruka. Il savait combien il comptait pour Naruto, qui avait toujours vécut de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil... Il pensait qu'il utilisait son statut de joueur dans l'équipe de basket pour ramener du monde. Il était bien forcé de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne faisait désormais plus cela uniquement pour faire plaisir au professeur Umino. Aussi, il leva les mains au ciel, une moue vaincue sur le visage.

« Comme vous voudrez ! L'année passée, je n'ai rien dis et je vous ai défendu contre les mauvaises langues car vous gagniez. Pas sûr que les autres seront aussi conciliants cette année. Je vous soutiens, hein, mais c'est pour vous que je dis ça. », déclara-t-il en soupirant.

« Attend, quand tu parles des autres, tu sous-entends qui, au juste ? », demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais bien, mec... Les autres. », répondit Kiba, insistant.

« Oh... Tu veux dire, Neji et sa bande... », soupira le blond, « Je ne comprends pas. Sa cousine est la meilleure soliste de la chorale, pourquoi est-il toujours contre nous ? »

« Sans doute parce que ça craint... », insista Kiba, se faisant fusiller du regard par Sakura, qui en profita pour adresser un regard assassin à Naruto au passage, qui avait ouvertement déclaré qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure chanteuse du groupe.

Leur échange fut interrompu par la sonnerie retentissante qui envahie les couloirs du lycée Konoha. Kiba, Naruto et Ino abandonnèrent Sakura, qui était en deuxième année, et se rendirent chacun dans leur salle respective. Le blond reprit sa place fétiche au fond de la salle, et comme le voulait la tradition, passa la journée à dormir sur sa table, recevant parfois des bouts papiers que lui balançait Kiba quand il n'était pas occupé à bécoter Ino à l'insu du professeur. Il n'y répondit absolument pas, au départ, se contentant d'ignorer royalement son meilleur ami, sachant pertinemment comment cela allait se finir. Cependant, au bout du quinzième projectile, Naruto se saisit carrément de sa trousse et l'envoya droit sur le crâne du brun ! Ce geste, héroïque, eut le don de faire éclater de rire toute la classe (y compris le visé), et...

« UZUMAKI ! »

… Oups. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux défis de Kiba.

« C'est le premier jour. Il est 15h17. Ça alors, vous avez réussi à faire PIRE que l'an dernier, où vous aviez jeté un livre à la tête de votre camarade à 16h02 ! »

« Très bonne mémoire, Monsieur ! », s'exclama Kiba, avec une moue admirative.

« Oh, taisez-vous Inuzuka, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas innocent dans cette histoire... Vous allez vous rendre tous les deux dans le bureau de la Principale ! ET EN VITESSE ! »

Les deux meilleurs amis s'éclipsèrent de la salle sans demander leur reste, avant d'éclater de rire une fois que la porte fut refermée dans leur dos. Bon. Ils avaient clairement abusé, ils en étaient conscients. Mais quelle idée de les mettre chaque année dans la même classe, aussi !

« Iruka va me tuer ! », s'exclama Naruto, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de la Principale.

« Il devait bien se douter qu'on allait commencer les conneries dès aujourd'hui. C'est plus fort que nous. On se voit, et BIM. La pire part de notre être prend le dessus. Tu es le petit diable sur mon épaule gauche, blondinette ! »

« C'est si joliment dit ! », rétorqua le blond en lui assenant un coup dans les côtes.

Ils s'apprêtaient à faire une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de la principale, Tsunade, en hurlant un « Coucou, c'est nous ! On vous a manqué pendant les vacances ? », lorsque Naruto arrêta le brun. Des voix s'échappaient derrière la porte. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir été envoyés dans la cage au lion... D'un commun accord, les deux amis collèrent leur oreille contre la porte, écoutant sournoisement la conversation.

« … Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu n'étais pas facile à vivre... Tu ne penses pas que dire à ton professeur que le plan de son cours ne tient pas la route, le jour de la rentrée et au bout de dix minutes, c'est un peu exagéré ? ... » Aucune réponse ne suivit cette question, ce qui accentua la curiosité des deux vandales. « … Bon, garde le silence, si tu veux. Je te rappelle juste que j'ai un accord avec ton père : je te garde dans mon lycée, mais si tu fais trop de grabuge, tu seras renvoyé. Je vais passer celle-ci sous silence, à condition que tu conserves tes remarques pour toi, désormais. Tu t'en tire seulement avec un avertissement. Aller, fiche-moi le camp. »

Kiba et Naruto n'eurent pas le temps de se détacher de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Naruto se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le visage pâle du jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'instant dans le bureau de la Principale. Ses yeux croisèrent les pupilles sombres, d'un noir de jais, de l'étudiant qui lui faisait face, et le blond fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : il avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part...

« Nan mais c'est PAS CROYABLE ! », le fit soudainement sursauter la voix criarde de Tsunade, qui s'était levée de sa chaise pour l'occasion. « Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour que je ne vous ai pas encore vu dans mon bureau tous les deux ! Et maintenant vous osez écouter aux portes ?! Vous n'avez pas honte ?! »

« … Salut la vieille ! », déclara presque timidement Kiba, qui finalement se décida à entrer, permettant au jeune homme de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie.

Tsunade soupira, fit signe à Naruto de s'asseoir à son tour, avant d'interpeller l'étudiant qui sortait de son bureau :

« N'oublie pas, Sasuke ! Pas d'incartade ! »

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de quitter les lieux. Le regard de Naruto se perdit sur l'ombre de la silhouette du jeune homme, qui s'enfuyait déjà.

« A nous trois messieurs. », s'exclama Tsunade, l'air sadique, en se rasseyant à son bureau.

Naruto tourna son visage vers la Principale, et fit mine de l'écouter. Il voyait bien Kiba gesticuler près de lui, les défendre comme il le pouvait. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche. Toutes ses pensées étaient mobilisées par une seule chose : deux grands yeux noirs. Sasuke... ça ne lui disait pourtant rien. Où diable avait-il pu voir ce regard ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le petit frère

_**Chapitre 2 : le petit frère.**_

Naruto n'était pas certain d'avoir véritablement compris la sentence de la Principale. Il avait vaguement entendu une histoire d'avertissements, et de mot aux parents, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Kiba l'avait légèrement incendié, en sortant du bureau de Tsunade, à coup de « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé nous défendre tout seul devant la vieille ?! ». En réalité, Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait passé ces longues minutes à se remémorer ce regard. Noir ébène. Mais où avait-il bien pu voir ces yeux auparavant ? S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Non, bien sûr que non, Naruto était quelqu'un de bien trop excentrique pour qu'on l'oublie, le jeune homme l'aurait sans doute reconnu aussi. Or, là, il n'avait pas esquissé la moindre expression de reconnaissance... Et pourtant, le blond était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu.

C'est presque comme un automate qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de chant, de laquelle il parvenait déjà à entendre des paroles et des cris. Manifestement, les autres étaient déjà là et s'affairaient autour d'un débat animé. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il discerna immédiatement la silhouette de Sakura, qui faisait face aux autres étudiants assis chacun sur leur chaise. Ino était également présente, et écoutait distraitement les paroles de la rose en pianotant sur son téléphone (elle avait sans doute déjà dû entendre ce que la jeune fille s'évertuait à raconter). Tenten et Konohamaru chahutaient à l'arrière, silencieusement, et prêtaient une oreille attentive à la rose. Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir Gaara, assit aux côtés de Hinata. Tous deux semblaient boire les paroles de Sakura avec avidité, et c'est ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que la cheerleader pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant à raconter pour que même Gaara porte de l'intérêt à ses mots ?

« Hep. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? », demanda-t-il alors, en entrant dans la salle, les mains enfournées dans ses poches.

Sakura se retourna vivement en entendant sa voix, et il put lire la panique dans ses yeux. Intrigué, il oublia cinq minutes ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de la Principale et trouva sa place près de Hinata, qui lui accorda un timide sourire. Bizarrement, tout le monde resta un instant silencieux, presque gêné. Il observa tous les membres du groupe, un à un, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Sakura, qui soutint son regard de ses yeux émeraudes.

« Bon, Sakura, crache le morceau... », soupira Naruto, sollicitant la vérité.

« … D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire, Naruto, je te préviens. J'étais en train de dire aux autres qu'en début d'après-midi, je me suis rendue à mon cours de géographie et il y avait ce garçon, tout seul, assis au fond de la classe. »

« Sakura, sérieusement ? Tu fais flipper tout le monde pour une histoire de mec ? », s'exclama Naruto, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ferais mieux de la laisser terminer, Naruto... », murmura Hinata à côté de lui, intimant à la rose de continuer son discours, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

« Donc je disais », repris la rose, « Il y avait ce garçon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et vu que je suis la Capitaine des Cheerleaders et que mon devoir est de connaître tout le monde, j'ai voulu aller faire sa connaissance, mais le prof est arrivé. Concours de circonstances, je me suis assise à côté de lui car il n'y avait plus d'autres places de libres. Et à peine au bout de dix minutes, ce garçon a levé la main, et devine ce qu'il a osé dire ? Que le cours n'était pas intéressant, infondé, et que le plan n'était pas cohérent. Si, si, je t'assure. Le prof l'a très mal pris, évidemment, et il l'a envoyé chez la Principale... »

« Attend... Je l'ai croisé, tout à l'heure, après avoir été convoqué ! Il était dans le bureau avant moi et Kiba ! », s'exclama Naruto, s'attirant le regard exaspéré de Ino qui avait assisté à la stupide performance de son petit-ami et du blond en matière de jeté de boulettes de papier.

« Deux secondes, Naruto, je ne t'ai pas encore dit le pire ! », l'arrêta promptement Sakura, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, à nouveau, en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait mettre la rose dans des états pareils. Ledit jeune homme s'était comporté grossièrement, et alors ? Il y avait tellement plus de cas étranges dans ce lycée...

« Quand le prof lui a demandé de quitter la salle », reprit Sakura, « Il l'a appelé Sasuke Uchiha. »

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Attendez. Comment ça, « Uchiha » ?! Et soudain, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de déjà-vu. Ces yeux. Ils étaient identiques à ceux de leur principal concurrent, Itachi Uchiha, le soliste des Adventi Vox, de l'Académie Akatsuki. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du regard glacial que ce dernier lui avait jeté avant d'empoigner le trophée de la première place. Ce regard. Sasuke avait le même. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu.

« Itachi et lui sont de la même famille ? », demanda alors Konohamaru, en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

« Ça m'en a tout l'air », répondit Sakura, « Cousins, peut-être. Ou frères. En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on connaît son nom, la ressemblance est frappante. »

« C'est une catastrophe. », murmura Gaara dans son coin.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Gaara ? », demanda Tenten en se penchant vers lui.

« Les Uchiha sont plein aux as, Teni. » répondit le rouquin avec conviction, « Qu'est-ce que l'un d'entre eux viendrait foutre dans une école publique, hein ? Et Sakura l'a dit elle-même, il s'est déjà plaint du programme scolaire, ce qui veut dire que ce mec a sans doute plus que le niveau requis pour intégrer une Académie aussi prestigieuse que l'Akatsuki. Alors à ton avis, il est là pour quoi ? Un congé sabbatique ? C'est un mauvais coup des Adventi Vox, pour sûr... Peut-être qu'ils l'ont envoyés pour espionner notre programme pour le Championnat. »

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle, et Naruto observa la cohue se former autours de lui sans dire un mot. Et si Gaara disait vrai ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'un sifflement strident traversa la salle que le groupe retrouva un semblant de silence. Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée, où se trouvait Iruka. Au vu de son regard, il avait certainement entendu une bonne partie de la conversation.

« Jeunes gens, on se calme. », ordonna-t-il, « Vous êtes en train de porter des accusations très graves sur l'un de nos concurrents et je ne le permettrais pas. »

« Mais Professeur Umino... » commença Sakura.

« Non, Sakura. Je ne tolérerai pas une parole de plus à propos de Sasuke Uchiha. Il est étudiant dans notre lycée qui, je vous le rappelle, applique la tolérance zéro. Alors si vous avez un problème avec ça, allez vous plaindre auprès de la Principale. Mais sans preuve d'aucune sorte, je ne pense pas que vous arriverez à grand-chose ! Alors vous allez arrêter immédiatement de faire proliférer vos soupçons, vous vous rassemblez autours du piano, et on commence les vocalises. C'est bien compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. », répondirent un à un les étudiants, avant de se lever de leur siège pour se rassembler autour de l'instrument.

Le blond soupira faiblement, et suivit Hinata près du piano, suivant le rythme des notes et les intentions du professeur. Il n'était absolument pas concentré sur les vocalises, ni sur le cours. Il faisait, pour être honnête, le strict minimum. Il avait la tête ailleurs, les pensées bercées par un regard noir. Petit à petit, une idée s'installa fermement dans son esprit. Il allait devoir parler avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Il s'en voulu un peu quand il remarqua que le cours était terminé. Il applaudit une dernière fois Sakura et Ino pour leur performance, avant de ranger ses affaires. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Iruka arriver vers lui, et grimaça doucement.

« Désolé, je n'étais pas concentré. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tu sais Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé de faire partie de la chorale pour me faire plaisir... »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? J'adore la chorale ! J'étais juste... Enfin... J'avais la tête ailleurs. Désolé. »

« Naruto... Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes à propos de Sasuke ? », soupira Iruka.

« Mais, tu as bien vu la performance des Adventi Vox, l'année dernière ! Itachi Uchiha est extrêmement talentueux, je dirais même... monstrueux. On n'avait pas la moindre chance. Je me disais juste que cette année, on avait peut-être une chance de les battre. Mais avec un Uchiha dans les parages... »

« Tu me déçois Naruto. Depuis quand est-ce que tu juges les gens sans les connaître ? », s'exclama sévèrement Iruka.

Le blond resta un instant silencieux, avant de soupirer. Un léger sourire vint se peindre sur son visage, tandis qu'il déclara :

« Tu as raison. C'était stupide. Et puis, ce Sasuke n'en a peut-être absolument rien à faire de la chorale, après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne sait même pas chanter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en fais. »

« Bien. Je préfère ce discours-là dans ta bouche, jeune homme. », acquiesça Iruka, « Alors, tu as des idées pour améliorer nos performances, cette année ? Après tout, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, on a peut-être une chance de les battre ! »

Le blond réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son tuteur, avant de hocher doucement la tête.

« Oui, je pense avoir une idée. L'année dernière, nous étions bons. Assez bons pour arriver au Championnat nationale. Mais pour le remporter, il nous faut un effet de surprise... Dans notre groupe, les filles sont majoritairement soprano et alto, et Hinata a une voix très puissante derrière ses airs timides. Mais pour les mecs... Ce qu'il nous manque, ce sont des graves. Après tout, Gaara est contreténor, Konohamaru et moi sommes ténors... Il nous faut un baryton ou un basse. », déclara-t-il.

« Parfait. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Naruto releva son visage vers son tuteur qui rassemblait à son tour ses affaires, étalées sur le piano. Comment ça, ce qui lui restait à faire ?

« Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda le blond.

Iruka ne put réprimer un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il fermait la pochette de son cartable en cuir brun. Il se retourna malicieusement vers sa pupille, et lui déclara, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

« Trouve-nous un baryton avant le début de la compétition. »

Naruto resta sans voix. Il était sérieux, là ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage que Iruka avait déjà quitté la pièce, le laissant seul. Le blond soupira sans vergogne, se souvenant qu'il avait réunion, et qu'en plus de le mettre dans une position impossible, il allait devoir rentrer à pied... Formidable. Le jeune homme se saisit de son sac, et traversa les couloirs à présent vide du lycée Konoha. Un baryton. Mais où est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver ça ? Pas que la chorale était mal vue, mais peu de gens souhaitaient s'y inscrire... Alors trouver un baryton dans ces conditions ! Iruka l'avait pris pour un génie ou quoi ?! Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un énième soupir tout en passant sa main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il n'était plus certain d'apprécier son poste de leader... Il sorti du lycée, et commença à descendre les marches en direction de l'arrêt de bus, quand son regard fut attiré par des voix non loin de là. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne, ses jambes s'étaient figées, et ses yeux fixaient désormais les deux silhouettes en bas des marches. De dos, il devinait qu'il s'agissait du fameux Sasuke Uchiha. Et de face, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Itachi. Tous deux étaient en pleine conversation.

« … bien beau de faire un caprice, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Arrête tes enfantillages, Sasuke. » déclarait sobrement Itachi.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. », soupira le cadet.

« Cette école n'est pas faite pour toi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Ta place n'est pas ici, et tu le sais très bien ! »

« J'ai l'impression de rêver... » grommela le brun avec peu de complaisance.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu t'enterrer ici. Et je ne saisis toujours pas pourquoi Papa a accepté une fantaisie pareille... »

« Itachi, s'il te plaît. Arrête un peu. »

« Seulement quand tu auras retrouvé la raison et que tu feras ce qui est juste ! »

« Et s'il n'en a tout simplement pas envie ? »

La voix de Naruto s'était échappée sans même qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Deux paires d'orbes noirs se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, et soudainement, le blond se sentit ridicule. Il se demanda ce qui était le mieux, faire demi-tour et prétendre n'avoir jamais rien dit, ou bien affronter de vive-voix son rival et soutenir le regard glacial de son petit frère. Un léger rictus amusé vint se peindre sur le visage de l'aîné, tandis que le cadet restait parfaitement impassible.

« Ça alors, si ce ne serait pas Naruto Uzumaki... », déclara-t-il modestement.

« Itachi. », répondit simplement le blond, forme de politesse assez malsaine.

« Bien remis de ta défaite au Championnat, l'an dernier ? »

« Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être à l'Université à l'heure qu'il est ? En général, l'Académie Akatsuki est réputée pour ses excellents résultats, et ne reprend pas les redoublants... »

« … sauf s'ils sont précieux pour elle. », continua Itachi, ce qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à Naruto. « On dirait que nous allons de nouveau devoir nous affronter sur scène, cette année. »

« Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

« J'espère que le niveau de ton groupe sera meilleur que la dernière fois. Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? « Sing » ? Ce n'est pas ridicule étant donné les faibles notes qui sortent de vos bouches ? »

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent instantanément, alors qu'il se retenait pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable : tous gestes violents étaient considérés comme un motif d'exclusion selon le règlement officiel du Championnat des chorales. Ce geste arracha un rire à Itachi, ce qui ne fit qu'envenimer un peu plus la colère du blond, qui se contint difficilement.

« Oh, et en ce qui concerne ton commentaire déplacé... », reprit Itachi, « Cette discussion ne te regarde pas. Alors tu seras mignon de garder tes réflexions pour toi. Compris, Uzumaki ? »

Il ne laissa pas le loisir à Naruto de répondre, et se contenta de se tourner vers Sasuke, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la durée de l'échange. Le blond fronça les sourcils quand il vit le plus âgé assener une pichenette sur le front du cadet, avant d'ajouter :

« On se voit à la maison, petit frère. »

Il leva un dernier regard dédaigneux vers Naruto, avant de simplement tourner le dos, et s'installer au volant de la voiture garée juste en face. Quand celle-ci eut démarrée, le blond eut comme l'impression qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau, et son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Sasuke : il n'avait pas bougé. Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de déclarer :

« Eh beh. Ton frère, c'est un sacré numéro... »

« Imbécile. »

Le blond tourna son regard vers Sasuke, abasourdit, mais n'aperçut que le dos du jeune homme qui s'en allait sans rien ajouter de plus. Il le vit prestement enjamber une moto garée plus loin, et démarrer à son tour, comme une ombre de passage. Les mots, alors bloqués dans sa gorge, sortirent sans attendre :

« Nan mais je RÊVE ! Quel CONNARD ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 - We'll cast some light

_**Chapitre 3 : « We'll cast some light and you'll be alright ».**_

« Nan mais tu te rends compte ? Sérieusement ? Je n'en reviens pas. », s'esclaffa pour la dixième fois Naruto, tandis que le ballon de basket lui glissait des doigts.

« Nous aussi, on n'en revient pas. Mais s'il te plaît Naru : concentre-toi sur le jeu. »

Naruto lança un regard noir Kiba, qui se contenta de soupirer. Cela faisait une semaine que le blond lui rabattait les oreilles avec cette histoire. Une semaine qu'il entendait son meilleur ami vociférer après l'aîné des Uchiha et se plaindre du comportement associable du cadet. Une longue, très longue semaine. Naruto se contenta de gonfler les joues, avant de récupérer la balle et marquer un panier dans la foulée. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était absolument pas concentré. Les entraînements de basket avaient repris et il aurait dû être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais… il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les évènements de la rentrée. Les mots d'Itachi s'étaient gravés dans sa tête au fer rouge : « _On dirait que nous allons de nouveau devoir nous affronter sur scène, cette année._ ». Rien qu'à cette pensée, il grimaça. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Itachi avait fait exprès de retaper son année, par pure provocation (car avouons-le, tout le monde était au courant qu'il suivait des cours dans un prestigieux Institut universitaire en parallèle), Naruto était vert de rage. Il y croyait, pourtant, à sa future victoire. Mais leurs chances de remporter le trophée venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il détestait l'impertinence du ténébreux et il détestait le fait que son petit-frère puisse potentiellement fouiner dans leurs affaires. Le dédain qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sasuke avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Mais pourquoi donc lui accordait-il autant d'importance ? En frissonnant, il choisit de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Kiba avait raison : chaque chose en son temps.

« Aller, messieurs, ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! », s'exclama le coach Hatake, en se redressant du banc sur lequel il avait passé l'entraînement. « Venez, on se rassemble et on debrief. »

Naruto obtempéra et suivit ses coéquipiers au bord du terrain. Il était mécontent de sa séance et sentait venir les remontrances du coach. Kakashi Hatake n'élevait jamais la voix, mais il n'en restait pas moins redoutable. Le pire, c'était sans doute ses silences interminables lorsqu'il réfléchissait au cas par cas. Absolument terrible. Le regard d'azur de Naruto papillonna donc, incapable de supporter les jugements du coach et de ses partenaires quant à son manque de bonne volonté. Non, décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'endurer ça. D'autant que, de l'autre côté du terrain, sur le parcours de cross, il pouvait apercevoir les deuxièmes années s'entraîner. Sakura lui adressa à cette occasion un petit signe de la main, mais ce fut la silhouette de Sasuke qui captiva son regard. Une fois encore, Naruto eu des difficultés à avaler sa salive : il ne comprenait pas. Le brun l'obsédait littéralement. Il était une énigme dont Naruto voulait délier les ficelles. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, comment il avait atterri dans ce lycée lambda alors qu'il avait sa place dans une Académie… Qu'est-ce que Sasuke Uchiha avait-il bien pu faire pour côtoyer le bas du panier ?

Il détourna rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il vit la classe des deuxièmes années repartir d'un pas soutenu vers les vestiaires. Hors de question que le brun s'aperçoive qu'il était en train de le dévisager. Il piqua alors un fard en se rendant lui-même compte de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait reluqué Sasuke Uchiha ! Non, impossible. C'était de la curiosité mal placée. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

« … et on se revoit jeudi pour un second entraînement. Merci les Tigers, vous pouvez y aller. », déclara le coach Hatake, au grès des soupirs de soulagement de son équipe. « Naruto, tu veux bien rester une minute, s'il te plaît ? »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Merde… ce n'était jamais bon d'être appelé par le coach en fin de séance. Il avait été si mauvais que ça ?

« Vous voulez me parler, coach ? », demanda le blond en feignant l'innocence.

« Oui, Naruto. Tu sembles… distrait. Sur le terrain, tu ne faisais aucun effort pour te démarquer, tu as laissé Kiba assurer seul l'offensive contre l'équipe adverse et le reste du temps on dirait que tu es ailleurs. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

« Non. », s'empressa de répondre le blond. « Tout va bien. C'est… la fatigue, sans doute ! Vous savez, avec la reprise des cours et les activités extra-scolaires, ce genre de chose… Il faut que je retrouve mon rythme, voilà tout ! »

« … Bien, si tu le dis. Je t'avertis néanmoins que si tu ne montres pas plus d'intérêt à ce sport, je ne pourrais pas te garder dans l'équipe. La compétition reprend dans un mois, mes joueurs doivent être au top… et pour le moment, ce n'est pas ton cas. »

L'annonce fut pour lui comme un coup de massue. Il déglutit difficilement, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage. Merde. Putain de bordel de merde. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faisait aussi peu d'efforts…

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, coach. », déclara Naruto, d'une voix assurée.

« J'espère bien. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs attaquants et je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi. Fais-en sorte de ne plus être sur la touche… Aller, range l'équipement pour te faire pardonner. »

« … Quoi ?! Mais c'est une blague ! », s'exclama le blond. « Vous m'avez pris pour votre larbin ou quoi ? »

« Non, juste pour mon attaquant qui a merdé aujourd'hui. N'oublie pas de vérifier que les vestiaires sont bien fermés en partant. Bonne soirée Naruto ! »

Un grommèlement répondit au coach, qui se contenta de sourire sous son masque. Peut-être que cette punition remettrait les idées du blond en place. Naruto était un bon élément, mais il se dispersait vite… Il ne savait pas ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment, mais il espérait que ça n'empièterait pas plus longtemps sur le basketball.

Le blond, quant à lui, observa son coach s'éloigner tout guilleret. S'il pouvait lui balancer un ballon à l'arrière du crâne, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde… Mais seul un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Il l'avait bien eu : le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, l'engueuler puis lui demander de ranger le matériel à sa place, c'était du grand Kakashi Hatake. Ce type était un manipulateur. Quoiqu'il en soit, Naruto n'avait pas le choix. Il obtempéra : il mit bien une heure à ranger les maillots, la remise et à regonfler les ballons. Il savait que le coach ne lui avait pas demandé expressément de faire tout ça, mais d'un certain point de vue, le blond trouva ce moment de solitude apaisant. Là, il avait tout loisir d'être seul avec ses pensées, de mettre les choses au clair. S'asseyant sur un blanc, il dribbla avec l'un des ballons, tout en fixant l'horloge murale :

« Aller, Naru, on se détend. », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu es en terminal, membre de l'équipe de basket et de la chorale. Tu n'es pas le meilleur à l'école donc, si tu veux aller à l'université, il va falloir te ressaisir et performer au sport pour obtenir une bourse. Donc t'arrêtes les conneries : la chorale, ça passe au second plan… »

Le silence lui répondit, narquois, et Naruto dû se rendre à l'évidence : la chorale occupait toutes ses pensées et ne laissait que peu de place au reste. Il n'avait qu'une obsession : ramener le trophée à Iruka, chanter avec ses camarades. L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il montait sur scène était si intense ! Il avait rarement connu une émotion aussi dévastatrice que celle-là, et il en redemandait. Il aimait chanter. D'une certaine façon, cela lui permettait de se souvenir du rire de sa mère lorsque son père sortait sa guitare… Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, la musique et le chant avaient pris une place très importante dans sa vie. L'idée de perdre, l'idée de ne pas réussir à emmener son équipe en finale le rendait malade. Cependant, cela ne lui assurerait pas une place à l'université. Il était donc impératif qu'il se reconcentre sur le basket. Mais…

« Il faut que je trouve une voix grave. »

Une voix grave. Voilà ce qui manquait à son équipe. Une voix profonde, séduisante : une voix qui fera vibrer les jurés d'émotion. Une voix capable de transporter une salle avec elle dans un tourbillon de sensations. Une voix capable de faire frissonner les corps et les cœurs. Pas une voix puissante : ça, ils en avaient déjà. Juste une voix magique. Mais où diable allait-il trouver cela dans un lycée où la chorale était une discipline minoritaire ? Il était presque certain que personne n'allait se présenter aux sélections cette année. D'un soupir, il lança le ballon de basket avec lequel il jouait depuis tout à l'heure dans le bac, où il retrouva ses confrères. Naruto avait l'impression de faire face à une cause perdue. Une voix grave… c'était presque impossible, ici.

Le blond décida finalement de quitter le gymnase : il avait fait bien plus que ranger le matériel, donc il estimait sa dette auprès du coach complètement effacée. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre une douche, se changer et il pourrait quitter la salle en s'assurant que tous les vestiaires étaient bien fermés. Las et démoralisé par les nombreuses constatations qui s'étaient imposées à lui durant sa punition, il ouvrit un vestiaire au hasard, persuadé d'être seul dans le gymnase à cette heure. La première chose qui le surprit, ce fut la buée et le bruit de l'eau. Manifestement, Naruto n'était pas le dernier à occuper les lieux. Il remarqua d'un rapide coup d'œil le sac posé au coin de la pièce : les vêtements masculins soigneusement pliés sur le banc lui prouvèrent qu'il était correct de rester dans ce vestiaire. L'épaisse buée blanche avait envahi la pièce et la chaleur lui procurait l'effet d'un sauna. Le blond se déchaussa rapidement et retira son t-shirt. Pris d'une vague de fatigue, il posa son dos contre la paroi et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste attendre que l'autre garçon termine sa douche : il pourrait alors être tranquille pour se laver sans avoir l'impression d'être dans un bain public…

 ** _Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you  
Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you  
Returning nightmares only shadows _**

**_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_**

Naruto rouvrit les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait fermés. Ses pupilles bleue écarquillées, ses sens en alerte, il écoutait en retenant son souffle la voix qui s'échappait de la cabine de douche. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, un jeune homme chantait. Doucement, délicatement. Un moment d'une intimité volée. Le blond se sentit immédiatement coupable, mais… sa voix. La délicate voix grave de l'inconnu, abandonnée aux méandres du silence et accompagnée de l'eau trépidante… Naruto avait la sensation d'assister à un ballet mélancolique. Sa voix… Il venait de trouver « la » voix qui lui manquait.

 ** _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders  
The sirens inside you waiting to step forward  
Disturbing silence darkens your sight _**

**_We'll cast some light and you'll be alright  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_ ***

D'un geste endiablé, Naruto récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et s'éclipsa en dehors du vestiaire. Son cœur battait à la chamade, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, il composa fiévreusement le numéro de Sakura. Après tout, la rose, tout comme lui, possédait une véritable rage de vaincre…

« … Allo ? », répondit paresseusement Sakura au bout du fil.

« Sakura ? Je l'ai trouvé ! Le chanteur qui nous manquait ! Je l'ai trouvé et … oh putain, il chante terriblement bien ! », s'exclama-t-il, ne contrôlant plus son enthousiasme.

Un bruit sourd au téléphone l'obligea à écarter pendant quelques secondes l'appareil de son oreille. Sakura venait sans doute de faire tomber quelque chose sous l'effet de surprise…

« C'est pas vrai ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Tu me fais marcher ?! C'est qui ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il est d'accord pour nous rejoindre ? », s'écria la rose.

Ces quelques questions laissèrent Naruto muet et pantois : il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait sous la douche. Il s'était peut-être emballé trop vite…

« Naruto ?! », s'impatienta Sakura au téléphone.

« J-Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai entendu chanter sous la douche, dans les vestiaires. Je n'allais quand même pas entrer dans la cabine pour lui proposer d'intégrer la chorale ! », se défendit le blond.

« … Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto. En cet instant précis, je me fiche complètement de la pudeur : je veux gagner. Alors tu vas rentrer dans cette cabine de douche, tu vas demander le nom de ce garçon et tu vas nous le ramener à la chorale. T'as pigé ?! »

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de raccrocher : il avait oublié combien Sakura pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle désirait ardemment quelque chose. Il venait d'en faire les frais… Mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il voulait pouvoir aborder le sujet de la chorale avec cet inconnu, c'était maintenant ou jamais ! C'était laid de s'introduire ainsi dans l'intimité des gens, mais le blond n'avait plus aucune barrière. Il allait mettre un nom sur cette voix magnifique et tout faire pour qu'elle rejoigne celles de ses camarades.

Il rouvrit la porte du vestiaire délicatement, presque fébrilement. L'eau coulait toujours et Naruto sentit son cœur s'accélérer une nouvelle fois. C'est avec retenue qu'il frappa à la porte de la cabine de douche : par pitié, faites qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un pervers ou un psychopathe !... Mais rien. Aucune réaction. L'eau continua de couler et le jeune homme sous la douche ne lui prêta aucune attention. Naruto arqua un sourcil, et frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

« Eh, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? », demanda-t-il, pour s'assurer que le garçon l'ait bien entendu.

… Toujours rien. Naruto maugréa un « c'est une vaste blague… » dans sa barbe, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la cabine de douche, dans le but de donner un coup plus puissant et ainsi signaler sa présence. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est à l'eau qui s'arrêta soudainement de couler et au verrou qui sauta : avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de retenir son geste, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, entraînée par sa propre force et celle du jeune homme excédé à l'intérieur ! Naruto dérapa, se sentit glisser, et se raccrocha à la seule chose qui se trouvait en face de lui : le corps de l'inconnu.

« … Woh. C'était moins une… », s'exclama-t-il, avant de se redresser, penaud, pour s'excuser auprès du jeune homme pour son intrusion.

Mais sa voix se bloqua une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge, quand ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les orbes noirs.

« Oh, merde… », grommela-t-il.

La voix qu'il désirait tant appartenait à Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 *** « _Crosses_ », de José González**.


	5. Chapitre 4 - L'étincelle

_**Reviews :**_

 **Pensi :** Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **ajiahdompey :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : L'étincelle.**_

Le silence qui vint suivre cette découverte sembla durer une éternité. Naruto observait, bouche-bée, la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement. Sasuke. Sur tous les garçons qui étudient dans ce lycée, il fallait que celui possédant une voix d'ange soit Sasuke. Le blond se demanda un instant si une force maléfique et supérieure était en train de se moquer de lui, mais se ressaisit bien vite : ce n'était certainement pas le lieu ni le moment de faire acte d'une profession de foi. Sasuke, quant à lui, attendait toujours avec cet air impassible qui ne quittait jamais son visage. N'avait-il aucune autre expression ? Naruto se demanda un instant, rien qu'une fraction de seconde, ce que donnerait son regard agrémenté d'un sourire… Il passa sauvagement une main dans ses cheveux pour dissimuler sa soudaine gêne.

« J-Je… Hm. Désolé. », grommela-t-il, réalisant qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la douche du jeune homme.

« Passe-moi la serviette. », répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto releva ses yeux vers le brun et demanda, dans l'incompréhension, complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre :

« Hein ? »

« La serviette. Derrière-toi. »

Et le blond réalisa, enfin. Il venait d'entrer dans la douche de Sasuke Uchiha et ce, sans son accord. Le brun, qui l'observait avec la plus grande neutralité du monde, n'en était pas moins nu. Une vague de chaleur grimpa au niveau des joues de Naruto, peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Maladroitement, il détourna rapidement le regard, avant de tâtonner à la recherche de la serviette du jeune homme. « Merde, merde, merde, merde… », s'incendiait-il intérieurement, alors qu'il tendait finalement le bout de tissu à son propriétaire qui s'en enveloppa la taille. Il se râcla difficilement la gorge, tout en fixant le mur en face de lui.

« Je… », commença-t-il.

« Tu ? », reprit Sasuke, non sans une pointe de mépris, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Naruto.

« Je voulais te parler. »

« Sans blague ? », répondit ironiquement le brun en arquant un sourcil. « Et ça t'arrive souvent de t'incruster dans la douche des autres ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! », se défendit le blond, en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu m'as tout l'air d'un pervers pas très net, là, crétin. »

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre à cette remarque. Sasuke avait, d'une certaine façon, raison. Il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchi et avait écouté Sakura. Dans l'enthousiasme du moment, le blond n'avait tout simplement pas pris le temps d'analyser la situation : son impulsivité lui jouait toujours des tours et le regard accusateur de l'Uchiha en était la preuve. Ouais. Il passait vraiment pour un pervers bien graveleux. Naruto soupira, passant une main sur ses tempes. Fait chier. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?

« Tu vas me laisser me rhabiller tranquille ou tu vas continuer à me fliquer ? », demanda finalement le brun, en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de la cabine.

Naruto grogna une insulte, tout en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur le dos blanc du jeune homme. Il remarqua que sous ses airs fins, le brun possédait une musculature développée bien que discrète. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle… Le blond chassa rapidement cette pensée. Nan mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ? Sans doute l'émotion. L'émotion, le stress et la chaleur. Oui, c'était certainement ce qui le faisait délirer ainsi. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke continua de l'ignorer royalement. Ce manque de sympathie avait le don d'énerver Naruto. On ne lui avait jamais appris à faire preuve de politesse ou bien se comportait-il comme un abruti seulement avec lui ? Merde, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de lui demander de rejoindre la chorale… Mais il avait une voix magnifique. Ça aurait été un crime de le laisser filer sans rien dire. Alors le blond prit son courage à deux mains et se positionna en face du brun, qui remettait mollement son jean.

« Je t'ai entendu chanter. », déclara-t-il.

Le temps d'une demi-seconde, Naruto comprit qu'il avait réussi à perturber Sasuke. Le brun, qui s'affairait à refermer sa ceinture, se crispa quelque peu en entendant ses paroles. Un fin sourire vint illuminer les lèvres du blond, pas mécontent de son effet : l'agaçant deuxième année avait des sentiments, finalement. Sasuke reprit ses esprits et continua de se rhabiller, comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui, et ? », déclara l'impatient, en levant ses yeux bruns vers Naruto.

« Et : je veux que tu rejoignes la chorale. »

Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir jeté une bombe au milieu de l'océan. Il discerna, malgré son apparente stabilité, Sasuke écarquiller ses yeux d'abysse. Un air surprit se plaqua sur son visage pendant quelques secondes. Peut-être y aurait-il une chance qu'il accepte ? Peut-être était-ce son rêve depuis qu'il était gamin ? Peut-être que Naruto avait enfin trouvé la voix qui manquait à son groupe pour arracher la première place aux Adventi Vox ?...

« Non. »

Glacial, implacable. Naruto se découragea complètement, continuant de fixer celui qui venait d'essuyer sa proposition d'un revers.

« Comment ça, non ? », s'exclama le blond, qui refusait sa défaite.

« Non, je ne rejoindrais pas votre stupide club. », répondit Sasuke, tout en enfilant un pull noir sur ses épaules.

« D'une, il n'est pas stupide : nous sommes un groupe très sérieux et on a failli remporter les Nationales, l'an dernier. De deux - … »

« Oui, merci je suis au courant. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est le groupe de mon frère qui a gagné ? », répliqua le brun.

« … De deux : tu as beaucoup trop de talent pour chanter uniquement dans les vestiaires. »

Un nouveau silence s'abattit dans la pièce, tandis que Sasuke s'affairait à lacer ses chaussures et ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Naruto déglutit difficilement, conscient qu'il venait de donner ses meilleurs arguments. Y avait-il une chance infime que le brun finisse par accepter ? Son cœur rata un battement lorsque Sasuke se redressa du banc, en attrapant ses affaires. Arrivant au niveau de Naruto, il plongea une dernière fois son regard, hypnotisant, dans ses pupilles azurées…

« … Non. »

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto, tandis que le brun le dépassait et le snobait à nouveau.

« C'est hors de question que je laisse tomber, Uchiha ! », s'exclama-t-il, tandis Sasuke lui adressait un signe dédaigneux tout en s'échappant du vestiaire.

Naruto se laissa glisser à nouveau sur le banc, son dos claquant la paroi du mur. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Si Sasuke était l'élément déclencheur de leur potentielle victoire, alors il continuerait d'insister jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Les jours passèrent au lycée Konoha. Naruto se souvenait encore de la tête abasourdie de ses camarades de la chorale lorsqu'il avait dévoilé l'identité du mystérieux chanteur. Entre ceux qui étaient contre sa venue et considéraient son refus comme une bénédiction, et ceux qui voulaient gagner par tous les moyens même si ça incluait de ramener Sasuke Uchiha dans le groupe, Naruto ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le blond essaya, malgré tout, de concilier le basket, les cours et ses tracas pour la chorale, sans que ces derniers n'empiètent sur les deux autres. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse virer de l'équipe, ou encore qu'il laisse ses notes dégringoler en chute libre (déjà qu'elles n'étaient pas excellentes). Mais malgré tout, il avait encore la ferme intention de ramener Sasuke dans le groupe. S'en devenait presque un jeu : chaque jour, il cherchait la chevelure noire qui s'échappait de la foule, se faufilait jusqu'à elle et lui demandait directement : « Rejoins-nous. ». L'impératif n'avait cependant pas l'air de fonctionner avec le cadet des Uchiha, qui lui répondait d'un regard massacrant. Quand ce n'était pas dans les couloirs, Naruto avait missionné Sakura, qui partageait la classe du brun, pour lui donner des mots, des partitions. Cependant, on en arrivait presque aux supplications, et le blond considérait que cela avait assez duré. Allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond tout en fronçant les sourcils, Naruto réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un moyen de ramener l'Uchiha dans l'équipe. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, sans lui. Un ballon en mousse s'abattit soudainement sur son visage, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Le blond se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes, et jeta un regard mauvais à Kiba qui l'observait en soupirant. Hinata, quant à elle, se contenta d'observer l'échange des deux garçons d'un coin de la pièce.

« Reviens parmi-nous, Uzumaki. L'exposé, t'as déjà oublié ? »

Naruto émit un grognement sourd, signalant son mécontentement. Trop obnubilé à trouver une solution pour ramener le cadet des Uchiha à la chorale, il avait laissé divaguer son esprit loin de sa préoccupation première : l'exposé de sciences qu'il se hasardait tant bien que mal à terminer aux côtés de Kiba et Hinata. Il capta rapidement le regard lourd de reproches de son meilleur ami, tandis que la brune lui adressait un sourire compatissant. Les pensées du blond n'étaient un secret pour personne : Sasuke Uchiha, encore et toujours. Kiba grinça des dents, tout en songeant que depuis quelques semaines, Naruto n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Pire qu'une groupie amoureuse.

« Il va sérieusement falloir te ressaisir, blondinette. », souffla le brun, agacé. « Hinata et moi nous ne sommes pas là pour faire ta partie à te place ! »

« Désolé… J'étais ailleurs. », grommela le blond en se rasseyant difficilement sur son lit.

« Va falloir te faire une raison : ton Sasuke Chihuahua-je-sais-pas-quoi a dit non. Merde, oublie-le et reconcentre-toi ! Je croyais que tu voulais obtenir une bourse pour le basket, pas intégrer une formation en comédie musicale ! »

Naruto adressa un regard mauvais à Kiba avant de détourner ses yeux céruléens vers la fenêtre. Le brun lâcha un soupir sans élégance avant de s'avachir complètement sur la chaise de bureau qu'il occupait.

« Hinata, j'abandonne. Occupe-toi de cet abruti pour moi, tu veux ? », souffla-t-il.

La petite brune accorda un regard bienveillant au basketteur, avant de se retourner doucement vers un Naruto boudeur.

« Kiba a raison, Naruto. Tu as déjà fait tout ton possible pour qu'il nous rejoigne et les résultats n'ont pas été concluant. Tu devrais arrêter de lui courir après… Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais le forcer à intégrer la chorale, après tout. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à lâcher un énième soupir, quand son souffle se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance qui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Hinata. Quand une telle lueur habitait les yeux de Naruto, il fallait s'attendre à des ennuis… et le sourire qui vint se peindre sur les lèvres du blond ne l'enchantait pas davantage. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'Iruka.

« Salut, vous trois ! Tout se passe bien ? Ça avance cet exposé ? »

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut rapidement devancé par un Naruto tout sourire qui s'exclama :

« Eh, Iruka ! Demain tu risques d'être convoqué chez la Principale. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça. »

Le jeune professeur observa sa pupille avec une surprise non feinte. C'était quoi encore, cette connerie ? Il aurait bien demandé davantage de détails à Naruto, mais l'étonnement qu'il perçut dans le regard de Kiba et d'Hinata l'en dissuada. Si même ses amis n'avaient pas connaissance de ses futurs agissements, alors il pouvait toujours rêver pour en savoir plus. Soupirant, il repartit bras ballant, tandis que Naruto s'évertuait à sourire. Doucement, son plan se mettait en place, et ce autour d'une seule phrase qui venait de lui revenir en mémoire. Ces quelques mots, il les avait entendus alors qu'il écoutait à la porte de la Principale, le jour de la rentrée : « je te garde dans mon lycée, mais si tu fais trop de grabuge, tu seras renvoyé. ». Oh, Sasuke allait les rejoindre. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Machiavélique, et ce malgré les questions de ses amis, Naruto conserva son silence agrémenté d'un sourire audacieux.

Le lendemain, Naruto mis son plan en marche. Il n'avait informé personne, voulant conserver l'avantage sur son futur adversaire. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut sa cible descendre de sa moto à l'entrée du lycée. Sasuke rangea son casque d'un air nonchalant, avant de visser ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Ainsi, il espérait échapper aux traditionnels babillages des autres élèves de sa classe, surtout la gent féminine, qui s'évertuait à lui faire la conversation tous les matins. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le brun soupira : il n'était pas du matin. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui adresse la parole inutilement. Il était associable. Trois bonnes raisons pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix. Mais son regard, jusqu'alors perdu dans le vague d'une foule trop dense, croisa finalement les pupilles d'azur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Etouffant un juron, il retira à contre-cœur ses écouteurs : Naruto Uzumaki lui barrait la route, pas décidé pour un sou à le laisser passer. Dire qu'il rêvait d'une matinée tranquille…

« Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre la chorale. »

La voix froide du blond le surprit tout à coup. Sasuke arqua un sourcil et releva la tête, soudainement piqué au vif. Il s'attendait à ce que l'abruti lui demande, une fois de plus, d'intégrer leur groupe : son affirmation le déstabilisa quelque peu. Voyant qu'il avait réussi à capter toute l'attention de son rival, Naruto observa sa « proie » avec un sourire sadique. Un frisson agacé agita l'échine de Sasuke. C'était quoi, encore, son problème ?

« Bah quoi, Sas'ke. Tu ne veux pas l'avouer ? », s'exclama Naruto, un air faussement innocent plaqué sur le visage. « C'est parce que tu n'es pas aussi doué que ton frère, hein ? C'est lui le meilleur après tout. Dans tout ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai pas raison ? »

Une veine agacée tressauta sur le front du deuxième année, et le sourire de Naruto s'accrut. Bingo. Il avait parié que s'attaquer à la fierté d'un Uchiha promettait un bon résultat. Et au vu de la relation houleuse qu'entretenait le cadet avec son aîné, le sujet « Itachi Uchiha » était une bénédiction. Ne manquait plus que l'assaut final.

« T'en fais pas, va. Ça doit être aussi pour ça que tu as quitté l'Académie. Ton frère te faisait de l'ombre, et tu ne pouvais pas être le meilleur. C'est quand même triste, tu ne trouves pas ? Toi, incapable de te faire une place dans ce monde, et lui, si brillant, si étincelant. Comment tu vis ça, hm, Sas'ke ? Pas trop dur d'être toujours l'éternel second ? »

Et il la vit : l'étincelle de rage. Avant même que le poing s'abatte sur son visage, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit vaciller qu'il commença réellement à sentir la douleur. Putain, il cognait fort cet enfoiré ! Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser les choses se terminer comme ça : rassemblant sa propre frustration, il rendit son coup à son adversaire, abattant à son tour son poing dans la pommette trop fine de l'Uchiha. Les cris autour d'eux ne suffirent pas à les sortir de leur combat improvisé : Naruto continuait de sourire, rendant coups pour coups, tandis que Sasuke l'observait avec froideur sans retenir sa force. Ce ne fut que lorsque des bras puissants les séparèrent que Naruto reprit un pied dans la réalité, songeant qu'il venait de déguster. Bordel, quelle poigne ! Il se rassura en constatant que le brun n'était pas en reste, crachant le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Il entendit vaguement un surveillant hurler : « Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes complètement malades, vous deux ! Vous allez immédiatement régler vos comptes avec la Principale, et plus vite que ça ! ». Et le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit : cette phrase venait de confirmer sa victoire. Au loin, il adressa un clin d'œil à Kiba, Hinata, Ino et Sakura, qui avaient observé leur combat, bouches-bée. Bientôt ils comprendraient.

Comme il l'attendait, la Principale Tsunade entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle vit entrer dans son bureau les deux jeunes hommes. Elle hurla si fort que Naruto fut certain que tout le lycée pouvait les entendre. La vieille était furieuse, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, sans pouvoir contenir ses cris d'incompréhension face à la situation. Même l'arrivée paniquée d'Iruka n'y changea rien : ce dernier observait sa pupille et le jeune Uchiha, tous deux dans un sale état. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'une bagarre entre les deux garçons, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait bien pu dire, ou faire, pour énerver à ce point le deuxième année ? Naruto, quant à lui, ignorait royalement les paroles courroucées de la Principale, ainsi que les regards mécontents de son tuteur. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le profil gracile de son rival. Sasuke regardait devant lui, droit comme un « i », la bouche close. Son regard, parfaitement neutre et impassible, ne laissait en rien deviner toute la rage qu'il avait contenue quelques minutes plus tôt. Seuls ses poings, fermement maintenus sur ses cuisses, laissaient supposer qu'en cet instant précis, le cadet des Uchiha se retenait pour ne pas lui en remettre une.

« C'est une honte ! Un scandale ! », hurlait Tsunade aux deux lycéens. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans les mots « tolérance zéro » ?! Votre comportement est inadmissible ! Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ?! »

Le silence qui lui répondit sembla l'énerver encore plus. Cependant, elle se contenta de se rasseoir sur son siège, massant ses tempes douloureuses. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre la direction de cet établissement ?

« … Je suis dans l'obligation de sévir, je ne peux pas laisser ce genre d'actes impunis. Naruto, tu es bon pour des heures de colles jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Ne proteste pas, ça pourrait être pire… Quant à toi, Sasuke, je t'avais prévenu. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir prévenir tes parents. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… »

Naruto sentit son camarade se tendre implicitement sur son siège. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma la lueur alarmée qui brillait soudainement dans ses onyx : si Tsunade prévenait les parents de Sasuke, alors il devrait partir de l'établissement et changer d'école. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke avait quitté l'Académie Akatsuki, ni dans quelles circonstances. Ce qu'il avait dit pour pousser le brun à la bagarre n'était que des inepties. S'il s'avérait que la question de son frère soit épineuse pour Sasuke, le blond se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas la raison de son départ. Mais alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien poussé le brun à venir s'enterrer au lycée Konoha ? Même s'il aurait aimé avoir des réponses, le blond se contenta de chasser ses interrogations. Là, tout de suite, il devait abattre sa dernière carte… Sa voix s'éleva dans un silence de mort, mutine et quelque peu insolente :

« Ou alors, nous pouvons éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, et mettre Sasuke au service de cette école. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le blond, y compris celui, surprit, du brun qu'il avait provoqué il y a peu. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, avant de se tendre légèrement face au sourire amusé du blond. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Développe. », ordonna-t-elle à l'élève le plus turbulent de son établissement.

« Vous voulez gagner, pas vrai ? Dans tous les domaines. Vous voulez que le lycée Konoha soit le meilleur. Ne mentez pas, tout le monde le sait. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : de mon côté, je me charge d'emmener l'équipe de basket à la victoire. Je vous promets qu'on ramènera la coupe. Et Sasuke, quant à lui, n'aura qu'à faire ce qu'il fait le mieux : intégrer la chorale et chanter. Avec lui dans l'équipe, on remportera le Championnat. Alors, vous voulez devenir la Directrice du meilleur lycée de la région, oui ou non ? »

Il sentit, le long de son cou, le regard brûlant de reproche du deuxième année. Sasuke était estomaqué. Sans voix. Complètement atterré. Là, devant lui, et se fichant royalement de son opinion et de ses nombreux rejets, Naruto Uzumaki venait de lui forcer la main pour intégrer la chorale du lycée. Il ne décela aucune once de regret dans les pupilles azur. Avec le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, il tourna son visage vers la Principale : la lueur mesquine dans les yeux de Tsunade eut raison de lui, et un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Naruto avait gagné.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Blow a kiss

_**Reviews :**_

 **ajiahdompey** **:** Haha, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très fair-play. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était la seule façon pour lui de convaincre Sasuke ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

 **Flamme Eternel :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : « Blow a kiss »**_

Lorsque la moto se gara dans l'allée, le quartier huppé et résidentiel retrouva son calme légendaire. Avec dextérité, Sasuke retira le casque qui le protégeait d'une éventuelle chute et jeta un coup d'œil réticent vers la luxueuse demeure dans laquelle il habitait depuis l'enfance. Si son foyer avait, jusqu'alors, été un havre de paix, ces derniers mois il semblait contenir un équivalent de la Guerre Froide. L'atmosphère y était lourde, pesante et désagréable… en clair, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Un énième soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Lui, pourtant si inexpressif, soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps ! La moindre contrariété l'exaspérait. Cependant, il faisait en sorte de ne rien laisser transparaître, d'écarter d'un revers de mains ce qui l'ennuyait, mais il avait l'impression que, quoi qu'il fasse, les problèmes revenaient au galop. A l'heure actuelle, ses ennuis se résumaient à des cheveux blonds et deux grands yeux bleus.

Il détestait Naruto Uzumaki.

Plissant le nez de dégoût rien qu'en repensant à leur bagarre, ainsi qu'à leur convocation chez la Principale et ses conséquences, le brun se dégagea de sa bécane avant de la recouvrir de sa housse. Inutile de la ranger dans le garage : il n'avait pas prévu de passer la soirée chez lui. Sa moto, c'était bien l'une des seules choses qui lui procurait un sentiment de liberté : dès qu'il avait eu seize ans, il avait insisté pour passer le permis deux-roues, malgré la méfiance de ses parents. Quand finalement il l'avait obtenu, il avait placé toutes ses économies dans cette bécane. Ainsi, il avait enfin pu se déplacer sans le chaperonnage excessif d'Itachi. Il ne supportait plus les reproches de son frère… au moins, sur sa moto, personne ne venait l'ennuyer : ni ses parents, ni Itachi et encore moins ce crétin de blond. Sasuke grinça des dents, tout en s'aventurant sur les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Cet imbécile de Naruto avait finement joué son coup, il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Mais merde, se rendait-il compte de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il l'avait mis ? Comment allait-il expliquer à son frère qu'il devenait son principal concurrent pour la chorale ? Rien que d'y penser, il avait la nausée.

Sa main sur la porte, il entra dans la maison silencieuse, sifflant un petit : « Je suis rentré. ». Il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. Sa mère lui adressa un menu sourire sans lever le nez de son livre et son père ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Itachi, quant à lui, était sans doute dans sa chambre avec des amis. Comme d'habitude. Le brun retira ses chaussures et son manteau, avant de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Plus vite il s'y enfermerait, plus vite la sensation glaciale qui lui courait l'échine s'en irait. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il abandonna son sac de cours au pied de son lit et s'écroula dans les draps teintés de noir. Des voix mêlées de rires s'échappaient de la porte d'en face, lui confirmant que les amis de son frère étaient présents. Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Là, tout de suite, il était enfin seul, enfin libre de tout jugement, enfin libéré de l'enfer familial et de cet abruti d'Uzumaki. Il jugea que ses devoirs pouvaient attendre et se contenta de récupérer son portable dans sa poche. Un faible sourire naquit lorsqu'il aperçut la petite enveloppe qui clignotait sur son écran, accompagnée de la photo d'un rouquin massif supportant le poids d'une jeune fille à lunette, cette dernière riant aux éclats. Il connaissait déjà le contenu du message avant même de l'ouvrir : « 21h au skatepark ? ». Le brun se contenta de répondre « ok », avant d'abandonner le téléphone. Voilà qui était parfait : il ne passerait pas la soirée ici… Il s'apprêtait à se plonger dans le livre qui traînait sur sa table de nuit lorsqu'une paire de chaussettes s'abattit sans ménagement sur son front. Agacé, il se redressa sur ses coudes et tomba sur le visage espiègle du seul ami de son frère qu'il était en mesure de supporter.

« Bah alors, on dit pas bonjour ? »

« Salut, Deidara. », grommela le brun, espérant ainsi avoir la paix.

Le blond s'introduit dans la chambre, anéantissant les espoirs de tranquillité du jeune homme. Sasuke aurait pourtant dû s'en douter : Deidara était comme ça. Envahissant, bruyant, incapable de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Le brun se demandait même parfois comment il était possible que l'explosif blond soit ami avec son frère : Itachi monopolisait toujours la première place. Il savait que ça avait le don d'insupporter Deidara. Alors pourquoi ce dernier persévérait-il à entretenir une amitié qui ne le satisfaisait pas ? Décidément, les relations humaines étaient pour lui un véritable mystère. Il se rendit à peine compte de la présence de Deidara près de lui, et revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque ce dernier se saisit sans ménagement de sa joue, la tournant vers lui pour mieux l'observer. Devant l'air surprit du blond, Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quoi, il avait une tâche quelque part ?

« Bah merde, on t'a pas raté, on dirait ! Tu t'es battu ? »

… Ah oui. Le coquart. A cause du crétin de blond. Il avait oublié… Soupirant, encore, Sasuke se laissa retomber dans ses draps. Il allait rapidement devoir trouver une excuse pour éviter d'avoir la clique de son frère sur le dos.

« C'est trois fois rien, je me suis pris la porte de mon casier dans la gueule, au lycée. », grommela le brun.

« C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? » répliqua Deidara en passant une main ennuyée dans sa tignasse blonde, relevée par un chignon imparfait.

Le regard noir de Sasuke lui confirma qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage. Deidara battit donc en retraite, tout en se redressant du lit. Foutus Uchiha. Le cadet n'était décidément pas mieux que son frère. Sasuke, quant à lui, espérait secrètement que le blond le laisserait enfin tranquille : c'était sans compter le reste de la bande qui vint soudainement squatter sa chambre. A grands renforts de « Bonjour Sasuke ! », « Comment tu vas ? », ou encore « ça a été le lycée ? », Sasori, Kisame et Konan vinrent les rejoindre, suivit d'un pas traînant par Itachi. Le deuxième année se contenta de soupirer quelques « Hm. » pour toutes réponses, témoignant ainsi son mécontentement. C'était impossible d'être seul dans cette baraque ? Konan regarda même son visage tuméfié avec une once de panique logée au fond de son regard, en s'exclamant avec horreur qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Deidara eut la décence de répondre pour lui que « Cet abruti s'est pris la porte de son casier dans la tronche ». Parfait. Au moins il n'aurait pas à répéter son mensonge. C'est quand il croisa le regard dubitatif de son grand frère que Sasuke s'avoua finalement vaincu. Se redressant rapidement de son lit, il récupéra son sac qu'il vida de ses cours, abandonnant ces derniers sur son bureau. Il se contenta de récupérer son portable (que Sasori s'amusait déjà à pirater pour son plus grand malheur), un pull en prévision de la soirée qui l'attendait et son skate qu'il coinça sous son bras.

« Je sors. », déclara-t-il froidement à son frère, ignorant les exclamations déçues des envahisseurs.

« Tu vas où ? », s'enquit Itachi en saisissant son bras.

« Au skatepark. Pourquoi, c'est un crime ? »

« Tu retrouves qui ? »

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, perdant patience. Il détestait quand son frère se la jouait surprotecteur…

« Jûgo, et peut-être Karin. C'est bon, l'interrogatoire est terminé ? », s'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

« Juste Karin et Jûgo, t'en es bien sûr ? », rétorqua Itachi, suspicieux.

Une pointe de colère brilla finalement dans les orbes sombres de son petit-frère. Itachi parvint même à y lire un soupçon de tristesse. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il libéra son cadet, lui laissant le champ libre pour quitter sa chambre.

« Qui veux-tu que je vois d'autre, Itachi ? », répondit malgré tout le jeune homme, acide.

Itachi ne releva pas, mais tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu. L'aîné fut rassuré, tandis que Sasuke s'éclipsait rapidement. Il était hors de question qu'il reste encore cinq minutes de plus dans cette maison. Itachi observa le dos de son petit-frère disparaître dans l'escalier, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce gosse risquait de le rendre complètement fou, à force de faire n'importe quoi…

« Et tu le crois vraiment ? »

La voix de Deidara venait de briser le silence pesant qui avait envahi la chambre du cadet. Itachi observa ses amis, tous avachis sur le lit que Sasuke venait de déserter. Il put lire, dans chacun de leurs regards, la pointe de suspicion qu'il était certain de retrouver aussi dans le sien.

« Il me l'a promis, comme pas mal d'autres choses. Sasuke tient toujours ses promesses. »

Un haussement d'épaule dubitatif lui répondit.

« Mouais. Il a dix-sept ans : on n'est jamais très honnête, à cet âge-là. », souligna Sasori.

Itachi préféra oublier cette remarque. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le roux avait tort, sinon, il risquait de faire la peau à son petit-frère…

 **[…]**

Les jours qui suivirent ne firent rien pour arranger le moral de Sasuke. Les cours l'ennuyaient profondément et il passait son temps à fuir son grand-frère et ses remarques acerbes. Ce n'était toutefois pas le pire, songeait-il, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas las vers la salle de musique. Le premier jour où il s'était pointé aux entraînements de la chorale, le brun avait dû supporter les regards soupçonneux de ses nouveaux camarades. Le sourire victorieux de Naruto l'avait rendu encore plus irascible qu'à l'accoutumé. Sans adresser un mot à quiconque, pas même à Sakura qu'il connaissait puisqu'ils partageaient la même classe, il s'était assis au fond de la salle et avait sorti son téléphone, se désintéressant complètement de l'activité où on l'avait inscrit de force. Le professeur Umino, en entrant dans la pièce, avait brièvement expliqué la situation aux chanteurs en herbe :

« Bonjour tout le monde. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous accueillons Sasuke Uchiha parmi nous. Il intègre la chorale suite à une décision de la Principale, alors j'espère que vous vous montrerez compréhensifs. Sasuke, si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas. Bien, rassemblez-vous autour du piano. »

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Doucement, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, une pointe d'étonnement au fond de leurs pupilles. Iruka s'était raclé la gorge, avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

« Sasuke, tu ne comptes pas nous rejoindre ? »

Le brun avait haussé les épaules, avant d'adresser son regard le plus dédaigneux au jeune professeur.

« La Principale m'a obligé à intégrer la chorale, donc me voilà. En revanche, chanter ne fait pas partie de notre accord. »

Iruka avait soupiré, vaincu. Un sourire amusé avait alors vaguement flotté sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha, et ce dernier s'était agrandi lorsqu'il avait croisé les yeux furieux de Naruto. Finalement, il allait bien s'amuser… C'est ainsi qu'il avait doucement mis en place sa vengeance contre le crétin de blond. Chaque mardi et jeudi soir, il se rendait aux entraînements de la chorale, s'asseyait au fond de la salle de musique et sortait un livre. Pas une fois il ne daigna ouvrir la bouche, ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'Uzumaki. Oh, comme le son de ses cris de rage était doux à son oreille… Sans doute Naruto ressentait-il toute l'arrogance de la situation, car il finit par arrêter de le harceler. Tout bêtement. Si Sasuke avait su que son silence fonctionnerait, il aurait rejoint la chorale beaucoup plus tôt !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mardi, le brun se rendit dans la salle de musique, bien décidé à garder la bouche close. Il se faufila comme un fantôme vers ce qui était devenu sa place attitrée et commença à faire ses devoirs. Durant toute la séance, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les différentes chansons proposées par les lycéens. Il devait bien avouer que la plupart d'entre eux se débrouillait bien. Hinata, quand elle ne bégayait pas, avait une voix à couper le souffle. Ino et Sakura formaient un joli duo, mais le brun trouvait dommage que la pétillante rose ne propose pas un morceau solo : Sasuke avait compris qu'Ino avait rejoint la chorale uniquement pour permettre au groupe de participer aux compétitions. Bien qu'elle chante juste, la blonde ne possédait pas un timbre brillant. Quoique agréable, le duo des deux cheerleaders ne permettait pas à Sakura de se faire remarquer. L'Uchiha avait également été surpris par le timbre de voix si particulier de Gaara. Il ne s'attendait pas à une voix aussi claire et cristalline, si bien qu'il se demanda pendant un cours instant comment il pouvait trafiquer son timbre de cette manière. D'une certaine façon, le rouquin était une pépite qui s'ignore. Konohamaru et Tenten, eux, s'éclataient davantage en proposant des numéros très théâtraux, à l'image des comédies musicales de Broadway : ils n'étaient pas de grands chanteurs, mais ils s'éclataient. C'était tout à leur honneur. Et puis, finalement, il y avait le cas de Naruto. Sasuke ne s'avouerait jamais que, la première fois que le blond avait sorti sa guitare pour chanter, il avait senti une vague de frisson lui effleurer l'échine. Il avait même relevé les yeux de son livre, et s'était perdu dans la prestation puissante que proposait le jeune homme. Capable de passer d'un registre à un autre, Naruto s'avérait posséder un talent sans précédent. Cependant, ses meilleures prestations restaient celles où il accompagnait sa voix d'une guitare. Chaque morceau était alors puissant d'émotion. Dans ces moments précis, Sasuke oubliait la rivalité qui s'était installée entre lui et l'Uzumaki : il comprenait pourquoi Itachi voyait en Naruto un adversaire redoutable. Le blond était… incroyablement doué.

Une fois de plus, il ne vit pas la séance passer. Trop occupé à terminer ses devoirs, tout en écoutant les morceaux de ses camarades, il en oubliait presque qu'il était là par obligation. Avouer qu'il se plaisait dans ce club lui écorcherait la bouche, mais au fond de lui, Sasuke aimait ces quelques moments de répit : au moins, ici, il ne s'ennuyait pas.

« Merci, tout le monde. C'était très bien. », s'exclama alors Iruka, rassemblant ses élèves en face de lui. « Comme vous le savez, nous participons aux Communales dans un mois. C'est la première compétition de la saison, celle qu'il ne faut pas rater ! »

L'excitation qui envahie la salle de musique eut raison de Sasuke, qui releva discrètement sa tête vers le professeur, intrigué.

« Cette année, je vous propose un numéro de trois chansons : nous allons démarrer par un solo d'Hinata. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être ainsi mise en avant, mais grâce à toi, nous parviendrons à mettre les jurés à nos pieds. Nous enchaînerons par un trio : Naruto, Gaara et Hinata. Finalement, pour clore notre prestation, je vous suggère sur un morceau chanté par l'ensemble du groupe. Il s'agira uniquement de distribuer les paroles de manière juste et équitable. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ? »

Les lycéens acquiescèrent, pour la plupart. Cependant, Sasuke arqua un sourcil en apercevant la mine triste de Sakura. Quelque chose chiffonnait sa camarade de classe. Il remarqua à peine l'agitation autour de lui et ce ne fut que lorsque les étudiants se redressèrent d'un bloc pour quitter le lycée qu'il se leva à son tour. Iruka s'approcha soudainement de lui, et déclara avec un sourire :

« Sasuke, si l'envie te prend de nous rejoindre pour la compétition, n'hésite pas. »

Le brun ne répondit pas à la sollicitation de son professeur, réajustant son sac alors que tout le monde quittait la salle. Il s'apprêtait à faire de même, lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot dans son dos. Merde… Sasuke devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Hésitant, le brun observa sa délivrance vers le couloir, songeant qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui… mais contre toutes attentes, et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se retourna vers la rose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-il.

Sa question dut surprendre Sakura, qui pensait sans doute être désormais seule. Levant ses yeux verts, elle observa le mystérieux jeune homme qui avait intégré sa classe cette année. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu porter ne serait-ce qu'une infime attention à quiconque. Sa surprise devait transparaître dans chaque fibre de son corps, car elle remarqua la lueur d'agacement dans les onyx de son camarade. Lui adressant un vague sourire, la rose essuya ses quelques larmes :

« Rien, c'est… », commença-t-elle, avant de se raviser. « En fait, si. C'est toujours la même chose. Hinata a tous les solos, et… Je sais qu'elle chante très bien, et M. Umino a raison, elle va mettre les jurés à nos pieds, mais… J'aimerais avoir un solo, moi aussi. Rien qu'une fois, j'aimerais que ce soit moi, sur le devant de la scène. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? »

Sasuke observa silencieusement la cheerleader, qui balayait d'un revers de main les moindres mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Laisse tomber. Tu as sans doute autre chose à faire que m'écouter me plaindre… »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers la sortie. Il sentait, par avance, qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Surprenant la jeune femme, il laissa tomber son sac à terre, avant de se rapprocher du piano. D'une voix sans appel, il déclara :

« Tu n'as rien dit, pourtant, lorsque le prof vous a demandé si la distribution des morceaux convenait à tout le monde. »

« Sérieusement, Sasuke. Tu me vois, moi, déclarer que je ne suis pas d'accord ? M. Umino a raison, Hinata fera des merveilles et… »

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. »

Sakura sembla si surprise que sa voix se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Elle observa le brun fouiller dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son téléphone. Il chercha, pendant quelques instants, sur l'interface du mobile avant de le lui tendre. Étonnée, la rose baissa les yeux sur le portable qu'elle se saisit d'une main tremblante. Arquant un sourcil à son tour, elle lut rapidement les paroles d'une chanson : « _Lean on_ ». Ce tube de l'été faisait fureur depuis quelques années…

« J-Je… », commença-t-elle.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. D'un air désinvolte, il retira son manteau et vint s'asseoir derrière le piano, sous l'œil abasourdis de Sakura. Il daigna finalement lui jeter un regard, accompagnant ce geste d'une voix sans appel :

« Jeudi, tu vas dire à M. Umino que tu n'es pas d'accord, et ensuite tu vas demander à auditionner pour chanter le solo aux Communales. »

« … A-Attends, Sasuke… Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Je suis incapable de préparer quoique ce soit ! Jeudi, c'est dans deux jours et… »

« Tu veux le solo, oui ou non ? »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de hausser le ton. Sakura observa le jeune homme, si étrange et difficile à cerner, qui s'intéressait soudainement à son cas alors qu'elle doutait encore d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de valeur à ses yeux il y a dix minutes à peine. Devant la force qu'elle aperçut dans les orbes noires, la rose reprit un peu de confiance, et répondit d'une voix ferme :

« Oui. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Sasuke, et un micro-sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Sakura se fit alors la remarque qu'il était encore plus beau lorsque l'ombre d'une expression colorait son masque d'opale.

« Tu connais la chanson ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui, par cœur. »

« Parfait. Je propose un rythme qui devrait convenir à ta tonalité. Tu es prête ? »

Sakura hocha la tête, et doucement, Sasuke posa ses doigts sur les touches du piano.

 **[…]**

Jeudi arriva à une vitesse folle. Surprenant leurs camarades de classe, Sakura vint automatiquement s'asseoir à côté du brun lors de leurs cours en commun. Contre toute attente, Sasuke ne la repoussa pas : il resta, toutefois, aussi silencieux que d'habitude. Il savait combien la rose était stressée. Même si la cheerleader se pavanait dans les couloirs, il avait deviné une profonde timidité et une peur de décevoir. La jeune fille était rongée par ce sentiment que lui connaissait bien : être l'éternel second. Si dans son cas, c'était par rapport à Itachi, il avait compris que pour Sakura, c'était Hinata qui était inaccessible. D'une certaine façon, il la comprenait. Il espérait juste que son intervention ne chamboulerait pas son quotidien au sein de la chorale. Pourvu que seule Sakura brille…

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent à la chorale, c'est une Sakura complètement tétanisée qui se pendait à son bras. Son attitude surprit d'ailleurs leurs camarades, qui lancèrent une œillade étonnée à la rose. Naruto fronça même les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil au brun qu'il s'évertuait à ignorer depuis quelques semaines, incapable de cerner ce nouveau comportement de la part de la cheerleader. Lorsque Iruka entra dans la salle de musique, guilleret, Naruto préféra oublier et se concentra sur son tuteur. Il finirait forcément par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, un jour ou l'autre.

« Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme, car nous allons attaquer les répétitions pour les Communales. Alors, voici vos partitions -… »

« Professeur, excusez-moi. », intervint la jeune fille, surprenant ses camarades.

« Oui, Sakura ? », demanda innocemment Iruka, le nez dans ses partitions.

« … Je conteste votre décision de mardi dernier. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la répartition des morceaux pour la compétition. J'aimerais auditionner pour le solo. »

Un silence ou des murmures, qu'importe. Tout le monde tourna un regard attentif à Sakura, qui chercha machinalement un brin de réconfort dans les onyx de son camarade. Iruka écarquilla les yeux, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Hm, eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop. Hinata, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La frêle petite brune se contenta d'acquiescer, et Iruka se tourna à nouveau vers la cheerleader.

« Tu as préparé quelque chose pour auditionner, Sakura ? »

« Oui… », répondit-elle avec une timidité que ses camarades ne lui connaissaient pas.

« Bien, dans ce cas, le plateau est à toi. Tu as besoin qu'on branche les enceintes, ou… »

« Non, merci professeur. Ça ira. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Sasuke, l'invitant à la suivre. Ce fut les regards surpris des lycéens qui accompagnèrent les pas du brun jusqu'au plateau. L'Uchiha n'osa même pas adresser un coup d'œil à ses camarades : hors de question de voir leur tête de merlans frits. Il rata ainsi le regard subjugué de Naruto qui, si le moment n'avait pas été aussi important, se serait empressé de lui faire remarquer que ça faisait des semaines qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de le traîner sur le plateau. Non. Le brun ignora les yeux bleus que son rival posait sur son échine. Il se contenta de s'installer derrière le piano, levant les yeux vers Sakura. La rose lui accorda un faible sourire, inspira lentement… D'un léger signe de tête, elle lui confirma qu'elle était prête.

La musique envahie soudainement la salle que le groupe de chorale investissait deux fois par semaine. Les doigts de Sasuke couraient sur le piano avec une dextérité acquise au cours de ses douze années au Conservatoire. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été fasciné par le son que produisait les marbrures sous ses doigts. Il se revoyait, bambin, apprenant quelques gammes avec sa mère, avant de prendre plus sérieusement des cours. Il n'avait jamais arrêté de jouer, mais dans ce lycée, personne n'était jusqu'alors au courant.

 ** _Do you recall, not long ago  
We would walk on the sidewalk?  
Innocent, remember?  
All we did was care for each other_**

La voix de Sakura accompagna doucement sa présence au piano. Ils avaient longuement travaillé, le brun réservant la salle de musique tout le mercredi après-midi, pour être finalement en mesure de présenter un morceau aboutit. Au fur et à mesure, il sentit la rose se détendre : son stress ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

 ** _But the night was warm  
We were bold and young  
All around, the wind blows  
We would only hold on to let go  
_**

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_**

Le morceau était simple, chargé d'une émotion nouvelle. Sakura laissa sa voix s'échapper de ses lèvres, fermant délicatement ses yeux menthe à l'eau. C'était son moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, au milieu de cette salle immense. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule, de chanter pour elle et pour le monde. Ce moment volé, délicatement offert par le plus improbable des partenaires, elle en savoura chaque mot, chaque note. Sasuke lui cédait une part de gloire, l'accompagnant doucement au piano : elle était l'héroïne de leur surprenant duo.

 ** _What will we do when we get old?_**

 ** _Will we walk down the same road?_**

 ** _Will you be there by my side?_**

 ** _Standing strong as the waves roll over_**

 ** _When the nights are long_**

 ** _Longing for you to come home_**

 ** _All around the wind blows_**

 ** _We would only hold on to let go_**

Elle osa. Elle osa rouvrir les yeux et savourer la sensation d'avoir un public. Au fond d'elle, elle se délectait d'être enfin celle qu'on écoute. Elle se sentait libre : libre et heureuse.

 ** _Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
We need someone to lean on  
Blow a kiss, fire a gun  
All we need is somebody to lean on_**

 ** _Woh oh, woh oh…_ _*_**

Doucement, elle termina le morceau. Derrière elle, le piano se tut avec la délicatesse d'une plume qui se pose sur les touches. Un silence d'église s'installa dans la salle de musique. Silence qui fut brutalement anéantie par Naruto, qui se mit à applaudir avec force, bientôt suivit par l'ensemble de ses camarades. Un large sourire vint se peindre sur le visage de la cheerleader. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait osé chanter devant tout le monde, défendre sa valeur et ses souhaits !

« Bravo Sakura, c'était incroyable ! Je suis épaté ! », s'exclama Iruka en se relevant de son siège. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'en ont pensé tes camarades, mais de mon côté, je suis très impressionné. »

Les lycéens acquiescèrent, continuant de féliciter Sakura à mi-voix. Jetant à coup d'œil à l'ensemble de sa classe, Iruka se détourna finalement pour poser des yeux bienveillants sur son élève :

« Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, sur ce coup. Je crois que tu as largement mérité ton solo. Hinata, tu ne m'en voudras pas ? »

La brune se contenta de balayer l'interrogation d'un geste de la main, trop heureuse de voir le large sourire qui trônait désormais sur le visage de son amie. La rose réalisa alors : elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait eu. Le solo était à elle ! Elle cria de bonheur en sautillant sur place, sous les rires de ses camarades. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke qui s'extirpait doucement du piano, essayant de rejoindre sa place sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle lui hurlait un millier de merci sous les rires des jeunes gens, tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil, incapable de savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Le brun soupira finalement, laissant la rose le câliner en lui promettant qu'elle serait la meilleure lors des Communales. Mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus, incapable de détacher son regard des deux yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec force et fierté.

Depuis quand Naruto Uzumaki était-il aussi beau ?

* * *

* **«** _ **Lean on**_ **», cover de Emma Heesters.**

→ _Une petite review pour la route ?_


	7. Chapitre 6 - Les Communales

_**Reviews :**_

 **ajiahdompey** **:** Haha, le mystère autour d'Itachi risque de perdurer encore pendant quelques chapitres. Je ne peux pas tout dévoiler d'un coup, sinon il n'y aurait plus de surprises !

 **Tapa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis assez impressionnée par toutes tes réflexions autour de ma fiction. J'essaye de laisser quelques indices ici et là pour permettre aux lecteurs de deviner quelques fils conducteurs de mon histoire, et tu es pour le moment la seule à avoir mis le doigt dessus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et qu'il répondra un peu à tes questions (ou bien t'en fournira d'autres, haha !). A bientôt !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Les Communales.**_

« Tu as fait QUOI ?! »

La voix criarde de Karin s'éteignit, étranglée par l'air glacé qui infiltrait ses poumons. Sasuke observa, l'un après l'autre, ses deux amis qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, un regard ébahis collé sur leurs visages. La rouquine semblait prête à lui hurler une fois encore dans les oreilles, tandis que Jûgo, plus placide, se contentait de le contempler avec sidération.

« J'ai rejoint le groupe « Sing ! », la chorale du lycée Konoha. », répéta le brun, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Un silence lui répondit, et on n'entendit bientôt plus que le vent au milieu des crevasses. Une légère brume blanche s'échappait de leurs lèvres gercées par le froid. On était mi-novembre, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur le skatepark. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vivace. Lorsqu'il avait accepté de rejoindre Jûgo à leur habituel rendez-vous, il s'était finalement décidé à livrer son secret à quelqu'un. En l'occurrence, ses amis. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si surprit, et encore moins qu'ils se sentiraient aussi concernés.

« Ton frère est au courant ? », se hasarda Jûgo, arquant un sourcil.

Le brun serra un peu plus les pans de son manteau autour de sa taille, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches. Alors c'était ça qui les inquiétait ?

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas complètement cinglé. »

Devant l'œillade dubitative des deux rouquins, Sasuke se renfrogna davantage et ne contint pas sa remarque acerbe :

« Je me suis fait piéger, ok ? C'était ça ou être renvoyé à cause de ce crétin de blond ! Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Jûgo, tandis que Karin se hissait sur la rampe pour venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ça, c'est complètement faux, et tu le sais très bien. », s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu peux rejoindre l'Académie quand tu veux… il te suffit juste de dire la vérité et -... »

« Karin. Stop. Arrête avec ça, tu veux ? On en a déjà parlé. », l'interrompit froidement le brun.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, réajustant ses lunettes avec lassitude. Ça, pour en avoir parlé, ils en avaient parlé. Pendant des heures et des heures. Des mois que ce manège stupide perdurait. Jûgo lui confirma ses pensées en soupirant à son tour. C'était une cause perdue, et il était évident que cela ne servait à rien d'en discuter. Aussi, la jeune fille haussa les épaules, et détourna la conversation.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas chanter ? »

« Pas exactement. Je joue du piano de temps en temps, histoire de… mais je ne chante pas. Il est hors de question que j'affronte Itachi. »

« Je croyais que les Adventi Vox n'entraient dans la compétition qu'aux Nationales ? Les gagnants de l'année précédente ne sont présents qu'en finale, non ? Pour affronter les meilleurs ? », s'étonna Jûgo.

« Oui, mais ça revient au même ! Si « Sing ! » gagne les Communales puis les Régionales, ils affronteront les Adventi Vox aux Nationales. Et ils sont bons… ils pourraient gagner. Tu me vois, moi, pousser la chansonnette devant mon frère ? Je pourrais dire adieu à toute trace d'amour fraternel de sa part ! », rétorqua Sasuke, acerbe.

« Donc tu fais partie d'une chorale, mais tu ne chantes pas ? C'est ridicule ! », s'esclaffa le rouquin, d'ordinaire si taciturne.

« Ferme-la, enfoiré… », grommela le brun sous les rires amusés de leur camarade.

Karin essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues après son éclat de rire, soulignant ainsi la justesse de la remarque de Jûgo. Sasuke se permit même un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres : c'est vrai qu'à y regarder de plus près, la situation était parfaitement grotesque… mais s'il se mettait soudainement à participer activement à la chorale, alors l'autre crétin de blond aurait gagné. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Naruto Uzumaki remporter la guerre ! Rien que pour cela, il se conforta dans l'idée de garder la bouche close jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Et c'est quand, les Communales ? », l'interrogea Karin en retrouvant son sérieux.

« En fin de semaine… »

« Oh, j'ai hâte de te voir garder le silence sur scène ! », s'exclama Jûgo.

Un nouvel éclat de rire terrassa littéralement les trois amis. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas ri de bon cœur depuis longtemps, se laissa embarquer par l'euphorie de la situation. Là, avec les deux rouquins, il se sentait parfaitement apaisé. A sa juste place. Le rire criard de Karin avait beau lui vriller les tympans, et celui saccadé de Jûgo lui retourner les entrailles, il se sentait puissamment vivant. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu cette sensation ? Ses pensées s'alignèrent alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les étoiles. Doucement, son rire s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge, et un air nostalgique vint se loger sur son visage. Karin et Jûgo se calmèrent à leur tour : leurs regards suivirent les mouvements du brun, tandis qu'il se redressait, attrapant son skate du bout des doigts. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur les rambardes lorsqu'il se retourna, ses onyx perdus dans le vague.

« Il va bien ? », demanda-t-il.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, presque indicible. Ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de précisions pour savoir exactement de qui il parlait. Karin se contenta de baisser les yeux, jouant avec ses mains, tandis que Jûgo affronta tristement son regard.

« Oui. », répondit-il. « Comme d'habitude. Il va toujours bien. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa au cadet Uchiha, qui enfonça davantage ses mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux, doucement, s'étaient dirigés vers le sol.

« Il regrette, tu sais ? Il ne s'est jamais vraiment pardonné pour -… », intervint Karin.

« Arrête ça, Karin. Il ne regrette pas. Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir des remords… », l'interrompit Sasuke.

D'un geste calculé, aguerris par l'entraînement, le brun se laissa dévaler la rampe, les pieds solidement ancrés sur sa planche. Dans son dos, Karin et Jûgo observaient le skateur avec une pointe de tristesse.

 **[…]**

C'était l'effervescence, dans la petite salle de musique du lycée Konoha. Sasuke regardait avec lassitude ses camarades se précipiter vers les nombreuses valises qu'Iruka portait à bout de bras, tandis que lui ne bougeait pas de sa chaise. Il se désintéressa du brouhaha incessant pour contempler sa feuille, encore vierge du moindre mot. Le sujet de philosophie le laissait perplexe. Il y était question de liberté, mais comment analyser véritablement ce mot ? S'il prenait sa propre personne comme exemple : il était parfaitement libre, mais pour autant, il ne se sentait pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait… Arquant un sourcil, il mâchouilla inconsciemment le stylo qui devait lui servir à écrire sa rédaction. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de bloquer sur un devoir, mais là, le sujet le laissait particulièrement de marbre.

« Eh, Sas'ke ! »

Le brun leva rapidement ses yeux, avant de recevoir une chemise dans la figure. Maugréant une insulte, il jeta un regard mauvais vers Naruto, qui l'observait malicieusement.

« Tu pourrais faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi ! », s'exclama le blond.

« Pour me prendre des fringues dans la gueule ? Non merci. », rétorqua le concerné.

« Oh, c'est vrai. _Môssieur_ a mieux à faire que de s'intéresser à autre chose que sa petite personne ! »

« Crétin. »

« Répète un peu, pour voir ?! »

« Oh, les garçons ! », intervint Sakura, en se plaçant entre les deux rivaux. « On se calme ! Naruto, vas aider Konohamaru avec son nœud papillon, tu veux bien ? »

Le blond fusilla un instant Sasuke, qui lui rendit son regard au centuple, avant que Sakura ne vienne s'asseoir devant lui. Abandonnant son masque de contrariété, Sasuke se contenta de baisser les yeux sur sa dissertation. La rose, qui apprenait doucement à dompter le caractère imprévisible du cadet des Uchiha, lui accorda un faible sourire.

« Ne te vexe pas. », déclara-t-elle. « Naruto est déçu que tu ne participes pas aux Communales, c'est tout. »

« Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer. », rétorqua Sasuke dédaigneusement.

« Tu sais, c'est lui qui t'as repéré et qui t'as fait intégrer la chorale -… »

« Qui m'a forcé la main, tu veux dire. »

« … Oui, certes. Mais tout de même, il se sent en partie responsable. Il aimerait que tu t'amuses et que tu montes sur scène avec nous. Et puis, c'est le seul à t'avoir entendu chanter, ici. », remarqua la rose avec un léger sourire.

Le brun soupira, avant de relever ses onyx vers la jeune fille. Elle l'observait avec un sourire doux, amical. Il ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou non le comportement maternel qu'elle adoptait avec lui, mais d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Toutefois, il ne cèderait pas.

« Ecoute, j'ai accepté de vous accompagner, c'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ? », s'exclama Sasuke. « Je vais venir, je vais vous regarder, et on va tranquillement rentrer au lycée. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez besoin de moi pour gagner. »

« Naruto semble penser que si… », souligna Sakura, en inclinant doucement la tête.

« Ouais, bah Naruto, je me le carre bien là où je pense. »

Malgré la vulgarité, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, s'affaissant contre sa chaise. Décidément, elle sentait que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos… A quelques mètres de là, Naruto accordait un énième regard mauvais vers l'étrange duo que formait le brun et la rose. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Sasuke avait permis à la cheerleader d'obtenir le solo pour les Communales. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais la voir rire devant l'éphèbe taciturne le rendait particulièrement irascible. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Hinata s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son bras.

« Ils feraient un joli couple, tu ne crois pas ? », murmura la timide brune.

Suivant la direction des pupilles nacrées, Naruto fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience qu'elle parlait de Sasuke et Sakura. Il se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés :

« Sakura, avec ce connard ? Mais ça va pas ! Elle mérite bien mieux que lui, croit-moi. », rétorqua-t-il.

La surprise se mêla à l'amusement dans le regard de la brune.

« Aurais-tu des vues sur Sakura, Naruto ? »

« Pas du tout. », affirma le blond, en se tournant vers la malle contenant leurs costumes.

« Alors pourquoi ça te dérange qu'elle se rapproche de Sasuke ? »

« … Parce qu'elle mérite mieux, c'est tout. J'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Elle est trop bien pour lui, merde. C'est pas difficile à comprendre ! », s'exclama-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Hinata décida d'abandonner, haussant les épaules en s'emparant de sa robe. Elle laissa Naruto qui, du coin de l'œil, ne put s'empêcher d'observer le duo formé par Sakura et Sasuke. Cette dernière s'était penchée par-dessus l'épaule du brun et tentait de déchiffrer avec lui le devoir qu'il s'affairait à rédiger. Un goût doux-amer envahit soudainement sa bouche. En son for intérieur, il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de savoir Sakura en couple avec Sasuke, ou bien l'inverse, Sasuke en couple avec Sakura, qui le dérangeait… Cette remarque le laissa profondément perplexe.

Durant tout le trajet en car jusqu'au théâtre municipale, Naruto resta silencieux. Les paroles d'Hinata tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse s'en défaire. L'image de Sasuke, lisant contre la vitre du bus à côté de Sakura qui discutait joyeusement avec Ino, le rendait mal à l'aise. Il remarqua à peine l'excitation qui se propageait à l'ensemble du groupe. Hinata se triturait les mains, tandis que Tenten et Konohamaru partaient en rires nerveux dès que l'un des deux ouvrait la bouche. Ino passait son temps à se recoiffer, vérifiant si chaque mèche était à sa place, et Sakura murmurait dans son coin des : « Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi qui vais devoir monter sur scène en premier, je ne vais jamais y arriver… ». Gaara, lui, observait la route, livide. Chacun prenait conscience que, d'ici une heure, ils concourraient pour remporter les Communales, et espérer ainsi accéder aux Régionales. L'enjeu était de taille… Et au milieu de cette agitation soudaine, Sasuke restait incroyablement calme. Le nez plongé dans son livre, il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'anxiété qui gagnait peu à peu tous les membres du groupe. Profitant que Sakura se soit assise près d'Ino pour l'aider à refaire sa queue de cheval, Naruto migra comme un fantôme sur le siège à côté de Sasuke.

« Tu lis quoi ? », demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le brun leva les yeux de son bouquin, un air surpris plaqué sur le visage. Naruto détourna les yeux, se demandant pourquoi diable il était venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Était-ce vraiment le moment pour déclencher une nouvelle dispute ? Contre toute attente, Sasuke se contenta de déclarer, tout en se replongeant dans sa lecture :

« _Le Cercle des Poètes disparus_ , de Kleinbaum. »

« Ah. C'est bien ? »

Sasuke soupira, relevant une nouvelle fois ses yeux de son livre. Il était prêt à engueuler celui qui s'évertuait à le déranger lorsque ses onyx rencontrèrent la silhouette de son intermédiaire. C'est là qu'il comprit. Naruto tremblait. Littéralement. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, et ses dernières tressaillaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Même son éternel sourire, ce sourire qui parfois lui donnait envie de lui coller un poing dans la gueule, semblait aussi faux qu'une rose de papier. Doucement, le brun baissa son bouquin, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son voisin.

« Naruto, eh. »

Le blond tourna son visage vers son vis-à-vis, surprit par le geste de l'Uchiha.

« Détends-toi, hm ? », poursuivit le plus brun des deux. « Ça va bien se passer. »

Perdu dans les yeux du jeune homme, Naruto se sentit étrangement mieux. Ses doigts cessèrent d'enserrer ses cuisses, et ses jambes arrêtèrent de trembler. Il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration et tenta, doucement, de se calmer. Le brun, lui, s'était replongé dans sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. Naruto ne put s'empêcher, toutefois, de sourire légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Benêt, sans doute. Sasuke ne l'avait pas insulté. Il n'avait pas dit « crétin », ou « imbécile ». Sasuke l'avait appelé par son prénom.

C'est plus détendu qu'il s'extirpa du bus, arrivé devant le théâtre où allait se jouer la première compétition. Naruto avait retrouvé son énergie d'antan, et sa crise d'angoisse passagère n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. En revanche, une exaltation sans limite s'emparait de chaque fibre de son corps : il avait hâte. Terriblement hâte. Comme ses camarades, il s'extasia devant la loge qui leur était dédié. Gentlemen, les garçons laissèrent les filles se changer avant eux. Ils s'accordèrent même le luxe de parier sur le temps qu'elles mettraient à s'habiller, et durent bien s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte au bout de dix minutes : comme quoi, le vieux cliché de la femme qui passe des heures dans la salle de bain s'avérait désuet. Le groupe se retrouva finalement au complet, tous vêtus de vêtements dans les mêmes tons : le noir, chic et sobre pour les pantalons, les chemises et les robes, et le rouge, couleur emblématique de leur école, pour les ceintures et les nœuds papillon. Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement élégants. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sasuke, assit dans un coin de la loge, son livre coincé entre les genoux, aidant Sakura à nouer le ruban qui encerclait sa taille. Lui aussi portait le costume réglementaire du groupe, même s'il ne participait pas. Iruka avait insisté pour qu'il fasse au moins cela, signifiant son appartenance à la chorale du lycée Konoha. Naruto se fit alors la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke habillé autrement qu'en noir. Il devait bien avouer que le rouge, quoique infime dans leur costume, tranchant avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Etonné par ses propres pensées, le blond s'asséna une claque mentale. C'était quoi, ça ? Depuis quand il reluquait si ouvertement son rival ? Il déglutit difficilement, songeant que son intérêt pour le brun ne datait pas d'hier. Mais tout de même ! Naruto réajusta son nœud papillon, tandis qu'une grimace vint déranger ses traits : c'était sans doute la pression. Oui, voilà. Le stress lui faisait penser n'importe quoi. Rasséréné, c'est tout sourire qu'il entraîna ses camarades dans une photo de groupe pour immortaliser l'évènement. Il faillit arracher les yeux de Sasuke lorsque ce dernier refusa obstinément de se lever de son siège, mais oublia bien vite ses envies de meurtre lorsque Iruka fit irruption dans la loge :

« Ça y est, ça va commencer. Les jurés sont installés, et les portes vont bientôt fermer. Nous passons les premiers, alors je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-même ! Quoi qu'il advienne, n'oubliez pas : je suis fier de vous. Alors, vous êtes prêt à tout donner ? »

Des cris de joie envahirent la salle, tandis que chacun se prenait dans les bras pour se souhaiter bonne chance. D'un même pas décidé, ils abandonnèrent la loge pour rejoindre les coulisses. Déjà, ils entendaient les applaudissements du public, majoritairement composé des familles des concurrents. Un homme monta sur scène, saluant la foule. Un coup d'œil à son carton lui permit de démarrer les hostilités :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue à la première compétition inter-lycée du Championnat des Chorales. Ce soir, nous avons la chance d'accueillir trois compétiteurs qui vont s'affronter pour remporter leur place aux Régionales : le groupe « Sing ! », du lycée Konoha, les « Camarilla » du lycée d'Iwa et le Chœur du lycée O'Donnell. Merci de les encourager et de saluer nos jeunes chanteurs en herbe. »

Une nuée d'applaudissements emplie la salle et fit frissonner les participants. Dans quelques minutes, ils monteraient sur scène. La pression était à son comble.

« Les premiers à s'élancer sur les planches sont les chanteurs du groupe « Sing ! », du lycée Konoha. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos candidats ! »

Sakura se retourna vivement vers ses camarades. C'était à elle de commencer. La tension dans son corps n'avait pas d'égal que l'excitation au fond de ses pupilles. C'était son moment… D'un geste, elle embrassa vivement ses coéquipiers, leur envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait puis, inspirant un grand coup, elle monta sur scène. Une appréhension nouvelle envahie son être lorsqu'elle entendit les applaudissements et que ses yeux d'émeraude virent le public à ses pieds. C'était maintenant… La musique envahie l'espace scénique, aussi brutalement que Sakura s'emparait du micro. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien.

 ** _Don't tell me not to live_**  
 ** _Just sit and putter_**  
 ** _Life's candy and the sun's_**  
 ** _A ball of butter_**  
 ** _Don't bring around a cloud_**  
 ** _To rain on my parade_**

Cette chanson, c'était un tour de force. Une démonstration vocale et technique. Cette chanson, elle était faite pour mettre les jurés à ses pieds. Elle se devait d'être la meilleure, de les embarquer dans son univers… d'être celle qu'ils dévoreraient des yeux et dont la voix laisserait dans leurs cœurs un souvenir impérissable. Elle devait, à elle seule, convaincre que tout son groupe méritait de gagner.

 ** _Don't tell me not to fly_**  
 ** _I've simply got to_**  
 ** _If someone takes a spill_**  
 ** _It's me and not you_**  
 ** _Who told you you're allowed_**  
 ** _To rain on my parade_**

… et chaque mot, chaque note, chaque souffle semblait fait pour elle. Elle aimait cette balade. Elle aimait ses airs de Broadway. Elle aimait chanter, et sentir le regard de tous ces gens posés sur elle. Sakura savait que, désormais, tout se passerait bien. Là, seule, sur scène, elle assurait. Le reste n'était qu'une formalité. Ce qu'elle n'envisageait pas, en revanche, c'est la soudaine panique qui envahie les coulisses alors qu'elle était concentrée sur sa performance. Tenten, l'air horrifié, courrait à en perdre haleine. C'est en désespoir de cause qu'elle agrippa le bras de Iruka, attirant les regards de ses camarades, jusqu'alors perdus dans les prestations de Sakura :

« Professeur ! », s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est Gaara, il… »

 ** _I'll march my band out_**  
 ** _I'll beat my drum_**  
 ** _And if I'm fanned out_**  
 ** _Your turn at bat, sir_**  
 ** _At least I didn't fake it_**  
 ** _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_**

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'enquit Iruka, soudainement inquiet.

« I-Il, m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et il est parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes ! Je l'ai suivi pour voir comment il allait, mais je crois qu'il est en train de vomir. Monsieur, il n'a vraiment pas l'air au mieux de sa forme ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'ensemble des coulisses, tandis qu'une vague d'horreur traversait les regards. Merde. Gaara était supposé chanter dans la prochaine chanson.

 ** _But whether I'm the rose_**  
 ** _Of sheer perfection_**  
 ** _Or freckle on the nose_**  
 ** _Of life's complexion_**  
 ** _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_**  
 ** _I gotta fly once_**  
 ** _I gotta try once_**  
 ** _Only can die once, right, sir?_**  
 ** _Ooh, life is juicy_**  
 ** _Juicy, and you see_**  
 ** _I gotta have my bite, sir_**

« Ok, il nous faut une solution, et vite. Konohamaru, tu peux le remplacer au pied levé ? », s'exclama Iruka, que son professionnalisme empêchait de tomber dans l'hystérie la plus totale.

Le plus jeune du groupe observa son professeur et ses camarades d'un air apeuré.

« J-Je ne peux pas, je ne connais même pas toutes les paroles de la chanson, et… », s'écria-t-il.

 ** _Get ready for me, love_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm a commer_**  
 ** _I simply gotta march_**  
 ** _My heart's a drummer_**  
 ** _Don't bring around a cloud_**  
 ** _To rain on my parade_**

« Naruto, tu peux assurer la partie de Gaara ? »

« Impossible », s'exclama le blond. « Avec le découpage qu'on a effectué, les jurés vont se rendre compte que nous avons un problème et qu'il nous manque un chanteur. On risque l'élimination d'office ! »

« Merde… », soupira Iruka en se pinçant les tempes.

 ** _I'm gonna live and live now_**  
 ** _Get what I want, I know how_**  
 ** _One roll for the whole show bang_**  
 ** _One throw, that bell will go clang_**  
 ** _Eye on the target and wham_**  
 ** _One shot, one gun shot, and bam_**  
 ** _Hey, Mister Arnstein_**  
 ** _Here I am_**

Alors c'était fini ? Tout ce travail, toute cette frustration ? Avant même qu'ils ne puissent achever leur numéro, tout était terminé ? Le découragement sembla s'abattre sur les membres du groupe. Naruto serra les poings aussi fort qu'il put pour s'empêcher de crier de rage. C'était ridicule. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils incapables de prouver au monde entier ce qu'ils valaient ?

 ** _I'll march my band out_**  
 ** _I'll beat my drum_**  
 ** _And if I'm fanned out_**  
 ** _Your turn at bat, sir_**  
 ** _At least I didn't fake it_**  
 ** _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_**

« … Bon, les enfants. Ce n'est pas grave. On aura essayé. Ça ne nous empêche pas de continuer la chorale, même sans les compétitions. Je suis malgré tout très fier de vous et -… »

« Je vais le faire. »

Les regards se tournèrent d'un bloc, une vague d'espoir s'emparant du groupe « Sing ». Écarquillant ses yeux bleus, Naruto observait son placide et taciturne rival. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

« Sasuke… Tu es sûr de toi ? », s'étonna Iruka, abasourdis.

« Je connais la chanson, et les parties de Gaara. Je vais le faire. »

 ** _Get ready for me, love_**  
 ** _'Cause I'm a commer_**  
 ** _I simply gotta march_**  
 ** _My heart's a drummer_**  
 ** _Nobody, no, nobody_**  
 ** _Is gonna rain on my parade ! *_**

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillie la fin de la chanson de Sakura. Elle avait brillé. Elle avait été exceptionnelle. Elle s'inclina modestement, avant de repartir vers les coulisses, croisant avec surprise le chemin de Naruto, d'Hinata tout sourire, et de …Sasuke ? Naruto lui accorda un clin d'œil complice, et Sakura comprit. A cet instant précis, elle sut qu'ils avaient gagnés.

* * *

 *** « _Don't rain on my parade_ », de Lea Michele (originale de Barbra Streisand).**

→ _Parce que vos reviews me permettent de m'améliorer, et de voir ce que vous aimez ou non… n'hésitez pas !_


End file.
